The Girl behind these Brown, Tomboy eyes
by xShadeOfWhaa
Summary: Bella is a 13 year old smart tomboy now a junior in high school, with her father charlie and 5 older brothers. She's never experienced love and she never intended to, but will that all change when the Cullens the vampires and Edward fall for her?
1. 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that have to do with it!**

Prologue: My happy life

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am 13 years old and I have 5 brothers. Jayce, Luke, Damon, Jeremy, and Zeke. None of us are really related by full blood because Jayce and Luke are half brothers. Damon is Luke's cousin but we took him in and considered him a brother. Jeremy and Zeke are our brothers by . marriage. For me, well- I was adopted by them all when I was four, they were just one big happy male family. Ha ha, you should have seen their faces when Charlie- our dad, brought me in with a suitcase. They argued for a while, but since Charlie is the chief of police, he won. I am the youngest out of them all, because their ages are very remotely close 17-just turning 19.

Now we all are very unique (in a weird…way) Jayce is the very muscular, retarded, child-like brother, but when you make him mad…the bull is released. Luke is the too over-protective brother who takes things seriously, it's sad that he has some heart problems that affect him deeply. Damon is-well…gay. And I'm sure you understand pretty much everything about that so hehe (not going into details) Jeremy is the smart one, of course he's not smarter than me, but usually if you have any problems of whatsoever he's there and he figures things out for you. Zeke is the most irresponsible, slow minded, annoying, brother in the world. He never listens and he is very random…but hey, I still love him.

I love them, they can be a pain in the face sometimes, but usually they're not. Using their 'big brother' duties against me, we always prank each other, and we always make each other laugh and smile. We tease each other and laugh at ourselves too, and because of them, I am a huge tomboy. I care less about anything besides having legal fun and keeping my grades up. I haven't been personally close to a female since my parents died when I was four, but guess what- I don't care.

Not until the best thing happen to me, when I changed my beliefs of that soul mate crap.


	2. 2 First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

Chapter 1: First Day

We just moved back to Forks, Washington from our Uncle Joe's house. Charlie was happy to be with us again, but I was kind of pissed actually. I don't want to go to high school and get stared at by a bunch of gossipers. Yeah I know what you're thinking 'What! How could you be in high school? You're 13! You're supposed to be in like-7th grade!' yeah well um guess what- I may be 13, but I am super smart for my age. I skipped a ton of grades, and now I'm a junior in high school! Aren't you proud of me? He he. Anyway…when Charlie drove us home from the airport and then he helped us unpack. After that, we turned on the TV. I went to the table and read _Wuthering Heights_ while I waited.

"Hey Bella?" he called over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah!" I said stuffing an empty water gun in my pocket. I had soaked Zeke for pranking me on the plane.

"Guess what-you got your own room!" he exclaimed with a smirk.

"WHAT!" all my stupid brother boomed so hard their voices echoed a mile from here.

"So what about us?" Jayce said glaring at me.

"Ha ha, _you_ boys will be like roommates in a dorm with 2 bunks" Charlie smiled and crossed his arms. We all ran upstairs to see the boys room. The bunks were barely enough space, and I laughed looking at them with mock pity.

"Ugh! Daddy like-ugh! Why can't I share with Bella? I can't be in here with these disgusting pigs." Damon (the gay one) glanced at them with a horrified face.

"Uh Damon…1) Because you're a BOY.2) You may be gay…but you still got a flat chest and an, Ahem…" **(AN:LOL, can you guess what he's about to say?) ** See, Jeremy solves problems.

"Wait, but there are 2 bunks which equals…uh" Jayce started counting in his head, we were about to shout the answer at him but he held up his hand to stop us "NO WAIT DON'T TELL ME!"

_**2 minutes later…**_

"OH I GOT IT…4 BEDS ALL TOGETHER" Jayce shouted proud of himself. (Like I said, a retard) "But hold on, what about me, that bed isn't good enough for this" he gestured down his muscular body. You know, he's right, and if he slept on the top he would crush the brother below him.

"I know, there's a king sized bed next to the closet for the first person who gets it. Then they took off knocking down their stuff and messing up their now –tornado-struck room. They fought and screamed to claim the very comfortable and large bed. I swear the room was shaking. I merely just shrugged and walked out of the room to mine, Charlie followed me.

"Big day tomorrow. You're gonna be a new student in high school at _13_" He whispered 13 as if it was a prayer.

"I know, I'll just be myself and stick with my brothers, but what if they leave me for a cliché?" I said and I crawled under my covers.

"Ah, you know them" He shrugged "They think other girls are annoying if that's what you're referring to. Even if they do, don't expect Luke to completely leave you. He's-"

"Over-protective because I'm the only girl in this family" I finished for him and yawned.

"Yeah err…right. Well you sleep buddy, good luck tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and turned off my light and left. The last thing I heard was him shouting to the boys,

"You guys better protect your sister tomorrow, or else…" he didn't finish his threat, because they usually cringe at the thought of what Charlie would do to them.

And with that, I drifted to sleep to prepared for hell to begin the next day.

_**Next Morning before school…**_

"WAKE UP BELLA!" My eyes snapped open as I felt a wave of the Atlantic ocean splash my whole body. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Charlie was at work, so of course he didn't hear. I shot up from my bed and chased all four of them down the stairs.

"I'M GONNA EFFIN' KILL YOU GUYS WITH MY BARE HANDS!" I threatened while they were laughing themselves to death. They threw back the bucket they splashed me with on the floor and I tripped on it being the klutz I am. Damon was already watching TV and sitting on the couch, as if we didn't exist. But when he looked at me he gasped as if he was going to have a stroke. I threw couch pillows at them, and Damon helped me. He may be gay, but he's still a boy so…he's strong. They picked up some stuff too and then, we were having a living room war. What a crazy family we are. Pretty soon we all fell to the ground laughing hysterically except Luke and Damon.

"Guys we totally messed up the couch!" Luke exclaimed crossing his arms and shaking his head slowly.

"Bella you can't go to school looking like that, we must make you look more attractive!" Damon said and dragged me up the stairs. He knew I didn't find myself attractive with pale skin, dull brown eyes, and my brunette-type hair. He thinks I'm hot though. He picked out my outfit. It was a short sleeve shirt that was lime green with black stripes. Black jeans, and black converse shoes that went past my ankles. Oh, and a black thin jacket because this is Forks. Eh, it was good enough. I put my hair in a loose ponytail so I wouldn't look completely emo. Thank goodness Damon had enough sense to let me change alone, and after that he looked me over.

"Awesome Bells, but I'm doing your hair at school" Damon promised.

"Okay, do I look girlie?" I said worried.

"Nah, you still look very tomboy-ish" He gave me an I-wish-you-would-dress-girlie- look. I shrugged and we went downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Jayce asked faking a yawn.

"Shut up and let's go" Damon said as he walked out the door jingling the keys to our very big jeep. We all stifled laughs as we followed him, because he was switching his hips.

_**At School before the bell rang…**_

We got out the jeep when we arrived in the school parking lot. Many people were already staring at us and mumbling to their friends. We ignored them though.

"Alright we the new kids, let's strut to the front office." Zeke said with a grin. Before I could take a step Jayce threw me on top of his shoulders.

"Relax Bella, we're gonna run up those stairs for the fun of it" Jayce snickered.

Then we walked, and people's eyes followed every step we took. Jayce bounced on purpose to give me a near fall so I 'accidently' choked him. Damon was still switching his hips and I swear our faces were red holding laughs in.

"Damon why do you switch all the time?" I asked when we reached the stairs, but I already knew the answer.

"Because he's good at it" We said in harmony.

"You got that right honey, Ooh I can switch up these stairs too." And guess what- he did!

We all laughed and said that he looked retarded, but he just waved us off. Which only made us laugh harder. I turned my head to the side and saw five of the most beautiful people in the world. There was a short pixie-like girl with black spiky hair and designer clothes on. She was short but about a few inches taller than me. By her side was a tall blonde haired guy with well defined muscles. Then there was a blonde girl who could've been the blonde guys twin, but she stood out apart from all of them. Not to mention a mouthwatering body (Err in a guys perspective that is) Next to her was a huge, and I mean HUGE dude. Boy was I wrong about Jayce being the biggest guy I've seen, this guy had curly brown hair and dimples when he smiled. Wait, dimples? Then, I figured he was smiling at ME. I blushed and smiled back, then I saw that I missed one.

He was absolutely beautiful. With his bronze hair, straight nose, red lips, high cheekbones, and a perfectly sculpted jaw. He wasn't as muscular as the other two, but he still had good muscles. The last thing I noticed was that they all had golden eyes, and they were all staring at me with curious faces. Umm…except the blonde girl. She was indifferent and just ruffled her hair. Huh. I guess that they're family. I got lost in all of their honey colored eyes, and my trance was broken when I realized that Jayce was frozen. I looked at my brothers to find that they all were frozen and staring at the five god-like teenagers. But they were glaring at the big one with dimples. Except Damon, he was leaning on the railing and stared dreamily at the guys of that family. My brothers looked away and continued walking up the stairs, and as promised Jayce ran. We made it to the front office then, and since Luke was the most mature out of all of us he spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm Luke and these are my brothers and sister. We're new."

"Ah but of course. I'm Ms. Cope, here are your schedules." She said as she handed all of them to him.

"Thank you Ms. Cope" and with that we walked out.

"How do you do it?" Zeke asked Luke with a fake round of applause.

Luke shrugged, "Practice man"

"So Bella, we saw some people staring at you. Sound interesting?" Jayce said and wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. I rolled my eyes "Over-protective fools" I muttered to myself.

Well, it turns out I had NO classes with my brothers. Which really sucked. But English was my first class and guess what. That big bear-like dude was there too!

"Ah yes Isabella swan, so nice to have you. Please take the open seat next to Emmett Cullen." Wow so that was his name. Emmett huh? Anyway, so I went over to him and sat down.

"So class as promised, today is a free day. Do whatever you want" The teacher said and threw the papers in the air. We all cheered, wow free time on the first day. How lucky am I? I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to look at the big guy. He smiled and his dimples showed.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen" hmm, he has a very loud voice. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella" I corrected, Isabella just went on my certificate.

"Oh yeah" he stuck his hand out, and I shook it.

"What is up with the guys you were with?" Ha! He noticed!

"My brothers, yeah they're over-protective. Um, did you see the one who was…" I trailed off. He shuddered and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that one is gay." I smiled and looked down sheppishly. He sucked in a sharp breath. "Now my brothers have no reason to call me gay, 'cause I'm not!" he joked. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then we cracked up. Throughout the whole hour we just talked and laughed. I wondered if the rest of Emmett's family was like him.

_**A few hours later, at Lunch…**_

"Hey Bells! Over here!" Damon yelled and waved me over from the lunch table. I walked to them and sat down. I was not hungry because Emmett made me laugh so hard, my stomach hurts.

Jayce took a big bite of his burger and chewed in my face, "No appetite Bells?"

"Shut up" I muttered, then I put my head down, and not two seconds later Damon's hands were in it.

"Oh Belly, your hair will look so cute in pigtails, especially with those freckles of yours. You know, we should streak your hair." My eyes widened, but Damon smiled sweetly at me.

"Aw Dame, I want my hair streaked too" Jayce whined, putting on a ridiculous baby voice.

"Aw Jayce, you like the way I do hair?" Damon asked with fake happiness.

"Who would?" Jeremy replied, still looking in the book he's reading.

Damon stared at Jeremy with a neutral expression, "Thanks Jeremy, thanks a lot nerd"

"Don't mention it…faggot" he looked at Damon and smiled holding a thumbs up.

"Oooooohhhh" we all chorused. Damon was alright being called gay, but when you say faggot that gets him mad. Zeke jumped up on his chair and screamed "Dissed!"

Damon stood up "You wanna go goody shoes?"

Jeremy stood up "Let's go female wannabe"

They stood chest to chest. It. Was. Hilarious.

Out of the blue Jeremy said, "Let's go…get some chocolate" he joked.

"WHAT?" Zeke shouted. We all bursted out laughing except Zeke. He obviously thought they were really going to fight. It would have been interesting to watch, Geek vs. Gay. Anyway, after Damon put my hair in the so called 'pigtails' he looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Bells, this weekend, we are going SHOPPING!" I groaned. I hated going shopping with Damon, he literally shops until he drops. The last time I went shopping with him, my legs were soar for one whole week. Yeah, I'll go shop with you, and next time it'll be my arms that are soar. Yeah…right. I looked around and saw a glimpse of Emmett, he saw me too. He smiled and waved at me. I figured that they all were staring at me. Well, all of them except the blonde girl again.

"Bella what are you looking at?" Damon shook my arm and waved his hand in my face. He followed my eyes.

"Ah, you're staring at them again" he put his mouth to my ear and whispered to me, "The bronze-hottie is staring at you too." He giggled.

I focused on the bronze one, and he looked the most curious out of all of them. There was a pucker in between his eyebrows, as if he was concentrating on some hard trivia question. I also noticed that I was staring at him. And I don't know why, but I kinda felt some type of connection with him. I heard from research that if you feel that connection like a soft twitch in your heart, you could have found your soul mate. _What are you talking about? Shut up! You don't believe in that stuff, remember? It's like any kind of fairytale, like the tooth fairy and Santa Claus. It's bullshit._

That's what part of my mind said to me. The other part was unsure, but my heart teasingly sang _He could be the one _by Hannah Montana. It also said to me, _yes_.

As in right now though, I have no idea what I am feeling. So I just kept my tomboy manner and looked away like I didn't care, and at the moment I really did not. I don't need a guy in my life. I am an independent 13 year old girl! And I'm gonna keep it that way dude.

**Sooo What do ya think? Review please! Edward will take action in the next chapter I promise! Just Review!**


	3. 3 The Swan's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3. WTF!

_Edward's POV_

High School, the poorest excuse of your time, especially when you've done it over hundreds of times again and again. Since I am a vampire, a true monster, I can't sleep. And here I am, downstairs at 5am doing nothing. Emmett and Rosalie were making out upstairs, Carlisle got called in early, while Esme took a morning stroll. Jasper was out hunting by himself, and Alice was drawing something while she sat on the seat of my piano. If it was possible for me to die of pure boredom, that would have been done a long time ago.

Alice gasped all of a sudden and I read her mind to get a look at her vision.

_Ms. Cope the front office secretary was sorting out a pile of new schedules. Each of them named Jayce Swan, Luke Swan, Damon Swan, Jeremy Swan, Zeke Swan, and Isabella Swan_. That's where the vision ended.

Alice blinked and dropped her drawing while she started clapping her hands bouncing with a huge smile on her face, "YAY new students! And one is a girl!" she froze and some realization had hit her.

_New kids?_ Emmett and Rosalie thought in harmony as they bursted through their doors and were downstairs.

"One is a girl? Out of five guys! That must suck for her!" she said in horror and running in the room with us. I rolled my eyes as Alice started thinking about the torture the so called Isabella could be suffering.

"She could be a tomboy Alice…Have you considered _that_?" I said while she had a thoughtful expression.

"A TOMBOY? I WANNA MEET THIS GIRL!" Emmett boomed and Rosalie pouted hissing with envy of the girl she hasn't laid eyes on yet. Emmett kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry babe, you're still my best girl" he muttered in her ear and she smirked. "But seriously guys! What girl in the entire school is a complete tomboy? Huh?" We all thought for a moment.

"None"

"Not that I know of"

"I have no clue"

"Exactly" Emmett smiled.

"She can have her fun with her tomboy ways…but not for long" Alice's face brightened up, "We are gonna be the bestest of friends! I'll do her hair, we'll go shopping…" She was interrupted by Emmett's deafening laughter.

"Yeah right! I bet she'd rather eat dirt than go shop with you!" He smirked, challenging her.

If Alice could get hot out of anger, she'd be burning like fire right now. She stomped her foot. The floor board cracked. We'll have to repair that.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! I BET I COULD GET HER TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME ON MY FIRST TRY!" She raised an eyebrow, daring him to agree.

_He better not…if he's smart,_ she thought smugly

We all know Emmett, of course he did. "Fine, if I win, I get fifty bucks."

"Okay, if I win, I get fifty bucks, _Annnd_ your X-box." Emmett froze. Alice smirked, no one who bet against her ever won. She stuck out her hand.

"Deal!" Emmett nodded shaking with her.

"Okay, now that you all got caught up with the new girl, remember that she has five brothers" Jasper said walking in.

**( AN: Gah! Sorry this part was kinda lame, but I didn't have many ideas. Alright I'll let you read now)**

_**At school before the bell rings…**_

We all stepped out of the car and already I heard the other students voices that sounded psyched about the new kids.

_That one is huge! Almost bigger than Emmett Cullen!_

_Those guys are cute…_

_Is it just me, or is that one gay?_

_The girl is so tiny, she looks like she's still a child_

To be honest, I didn't care about the newcomers. They were just more humans, selfish and who only think about themselves. I stood next to my family to see them staring at the new kids. Wow Really! Great. Their thoughts are similar to the other humans, but they are more focused around the girl who people say is little. Except for Rosalie's of course, for she didn't care.

_The little girl is so adorable!_ Alice's thoughts caught me a bit off guard. And the anxiety to figure out what was so interesting about them overcame me, and I looked to see 5 teenage boys probably juniors and older, laughing. The big one who could've been considered Emmett as a human had a little girl on top of his shoulders. I stared at her face with shock. She _did_ look like she still was a child, but that wasn't the only reason why I stared unconsciously.

She was the cutest girl I've ever seen. She had pale creamy skin, almost as pale as mine if it weren't for her rose colored cheeks. She has wide eyes the color of milk chocolate brown. Her full lips were strawberry pink, and she had long brown hair that would go down to her waist if she didn't have her hair in a ponytail. She laughed along with her brothers when she saw her…gay brother switching his hips up the stairs. Ridiculous. Her voice sounded like bells, a very beautiful sound to my ears. I listened in peace as it echoed through my mind.

She turned her head suddenly and looked at us. She observed my siblings, returning a smile Emmett gave her, that stopped my breath. She met my gaze last, and when I looked into those chocolate eyes, my whole being melted in her warm stare. If it was possible, my heart could have beaten again.

_Why is that one staring at me like that?... OH MY GOD! HE'S GAY!_

Emmett's thoughts pulled me out of my trance, the same second Isabella looked away. I noticed that all of her brothers were staring at us, but glaring at Emmett for smiling. I took in each one of their faces, when I saw the boy Emmett was talking about. He was leaning on the stair railing, staring at us with adoration and lust.

_Ooh, those pale boys are hot! _He thought

_Why are those kids staring at Bella?_ All four of them thought the same thing, Bella must be what she prefers. I'll have to make sure.

I shivered as he twinkled his fingers at us. They all looked away, and the big one ran up the stairs with Isabella on his shoulders. Emmett growled slightly as his eyes followed them.

_That guy thinks he's so big and strong, I'd like to show him who the real beast is!_

I patted his shoulders, "They're just being the protective brothers they're supposed to be." I muttered, he didn't respond.

"Hmm, getting her to shop won't be that hard_ Emmett._" Alice stated once again bouncing.

He snorted, breaking out of his scenario and looking at her, "Oh yeah? What makes you think so?"

_If she can smile at him at first sight, when we're best friends hopefully she's girl-like enough to give in_

Alice walked away smiling sweetly at Emmett, "Emmett, I know what I'm doing" Jasper followed her.

"Dude are you _that_ slow? We all know she's going to win" he muttered to him as he passed.

Emmett gave me a doubtful expression, and I mouthed, "She has visions, remember?"

Emmett considered that for a moment and comprehension flickered on his face.

_SHIT! I'm so gonna lose that X-box! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

I sighed and the first bell rung, "Let's go guys"

_**Hours later at Lunch…**_

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" Emmett shouted when he reached our usual table, and slammed himself in the seat. He put his feet on the table.

"What?" We all said bored. You would not believe how tired you would get repeating high school all the time.

"I met the new girl in my first class!" this caught my attention

"You did?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah and guess what else! We sit by each other! _And_ she _IS_ a tomboy!" He said, his eyes shining. I read his thoughts.

_Isabella and Emmett were sitting in their class talking and laughing. Both of them were cracking jokes and teasing each other, while they were holding their stomachs at the same time. Isabella's face was red from laughing. _I suddenly envied him that he was the first one to meet her. I wanted to.

"Ha Alice! Just to tell ya… you don't have a chance getting Bella to go shopping with you! SO, WHAT NOW!" he boomed in her face. Alice stared at him with a small glare.

"And what makes you think that?" she hissed.

Emmett looked away with an innocent smile, "Oh, no reason. I just may have _accidently_ asked how she felt about shopping and she said she would rather. Eat. Dirt…" he stifled a laugh at Alice's horrified expression.

_DAMN! I have to think of something, and _quick_! _She thought panicking.

"Hey Bells! Over here!" I heard her gay brother who I learned was Damon. Our heads snapped in his direction to see him waving her over by the rest of her brothers. The way she walked was…graceful, and clumsy at the same time. **(AN: Ha ha I didn't change her balance completely, so don't kill me!)**

I watched her hair swing with every step she took. And she looked even more fragile and small by herself, even _Alice_ was a few inches tall than her. I swear my mouth was about to water with venom when she walked past me. Her _scent_…it smelled like lavender, or freesia. The scent filled my nose, and fogged my head. I stared at her, simply at peace once again, that is until Rosalie waved a hand in front of my face. I looked at her irritated.

"Earth to Edward" she said smugly.

_Why are you suddenly so into the new girl? _She thought curiously, and I gasped incredulously.

"H-how did you know?"

_Oh please Edward, look at yourself. Even your face shows it!_

I looked at my siblings, thank God they were still staring at the new students to notice me.

I was pulled out of my shock when I once again heard Isabella laugh with her older brothers again. I noticed her hair was now in pigtails, probably done by Damon. They made her look twice as beautiful, and when I heard her wind chiming laugh again, my entire world broke into bright flames. I was curious of what humored her, but when I tried to read her mind, something wasn't right.

I couldn't hear anything! Is there something wrong with her head? Why can't I read her mind? Alice suddenly squealed.

"See Emmett, her gay brother Damon just said he is taking her shopping! I told you this wouldn't be hard!" She said clapping. Emmett pouted, mad that they were even again.

Bella glanced in our direction, Emmett smiled and waved at his new friend. She waved back grinning, and then Damon shook her arm.

"_Bella what are you looking at?"_ He waved his hand in front of her face and followed her eyes. They met with all of ours.

"_Ah, you're staring at them again"_ then he whispered in her ear, _"The bronze-hottie is staring at you too."_ He giggled looking at me, and I shuddered. Her eyes focused on me then, and I tried to read her thoughts again, still nothing. I would have to tell Carlisle about this. She turned away, and so did I, my family stared at me with big smiles.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her" they sang happily.

"No-I'm just, curious" How could I like her like _that_? I haven't even said two words to the girl!

Bella and her brothers stood up and left, and I felt an urge to go see her.

_She is in biology with you_. Alice thought

"Thanks" I mouthed.

"Get to class" I ordered them all, and with that I went to my next class. Biology.

**Sorry I took a few days to write this, I'll probably update sooner with the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. 4 Bella, EdwardEdward, Bella

**Thank You all for your reviews! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 4. Bella, Edward…Edward, Bella

_Bella's POV_

My brothers and I wanted to do something fun together in school, and because I wasn't in any of their classes, now seemed like a pretty good time. So…we ran (at FULL speed) in the hallway.

"YEAH!" Jayce screamed, his voice echoing, and we all laughed along with him at Damon, who was way behind.

"Like ugh! Wait for me!" he shouted his running like a girl in high heels.

Yes, I know it isn't the smartest idea to do, especially on your first day of being a new student, but like I said-we could care less. And besides, the hallway was crowded with students that just got out of the cafeteria, so it's not like we'll be clearly spotted by the teacher. My brothers and I were pushing people out of the way despite their age and we were separating from each other. Dude…seriously you should try this at school one day.

I tripped on my own foot and shut my eyes, waiting for the stone ground to come in contact with my face, but then two pairs of cold arms caught me before I fell. They stood me up straight. I looked up to thank the students, but I couldn't find my voice at the moment when I saw them.

"Oh hey Emmett!" I greeted happily, God I love this guy.

He smiled, "Hey Bella! Err…this is my sister" he gestured towards the pixie-like girl, with black spiky hair.

She beamed, "Hi Bella! I'm Alice" She stuck her hand out, and I took it to shake.

Funny…it was cold, like iceberg cold! But as you should know, cold and rain doesn't bother me at all, so I kept the curiosity off of my face, I mean (What if it was personal health problems?) I'm not _that_ immature.

"Hello" I simply said and smiled back, making sure my face didn't show my disapproval for her girlie designer clothes.

I noticed the hallway was getting a bit deserted, and suddenly Damon ran up to me.

"Bella! I-*gasp*" he rested his hands on his knees and was out of breath from his lame run. I stifled a laugh. All three of us stared at him as he took deep breaths. After an awkward silence, he stood up straight.

"Bells, I want to tell you that I'm doing your hair tomorrow. Now let's go or we'll be late!" He hooked his elbow with me, turned around and blew a kiss to Alice, she returned it. Emmett's eyes widened as Damon twinkled his fingers at him, and fluttered his eyelashes. He walked runway style, and I just stumbled next to him. Some students looked at him strangely. I looked at Emmett and Alice over my shoulder,

"It was nice to meet ya Alice!" I shouted, she smiled and waved.

_**In Biology…**_

Damon walked me in the room, and I looked at him confused.

"Dude…bye." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Bella, I asked Ms. Cope to switch my gym class with this class for your sake honey."

I blinked dumbly and blushed, "Oh, duh." I said just as the teacher walked in.

"Ah yes, Isabella and Damon Swan. Care to introduce yourselves?" It wasn't a question, and I raised an eyebrow. Care to introduce yourself Mr. Whatever? Well, it's not like I got a choice anyway.

I turned towards the class hiding the Damon-Neutral expression, "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. Thanks." stuff like this doesn't get me nervous, just a bit impatient. Damon was inspecting his nails totally unaware it was his turn. I nudged him in the ribs. He looked taken aback for a second but then he stepped up.

"My name is Damon Swan, and oh yeah, I _am_ gay" he announced proudly, the students and the teacher's eyes widened, and my eyes rolled. Great job Dame, now this'll be all around Forks by next week. I cleared my throat loudly, to get the teacher's attention, he looked at me. I gave him a Can-we start look, he nodded and looked at some papers.

"Now D…Damon, you will be sitting by Mike Newton," He pointed to a blonde guy with big cheeks, and terrified eyes. Good luck dude!

"And Isabella…" he started

"Bella" I corrected with my arms crossed.

"Bella, you will be sitting by…" **(AN: wow, you guys already know)**

_**After Edward left from lunch…**_

_Edward's POV_

I left the cafeteria, and the hallway was crowded with other students. I heard Alice's thoughts as she had a vision.

"_YEAH!" Bella's brother Jayce shouted, she and her brothers laughed at Damon. "Like ugh! Wait for me!" They were separating in the crowd, and suddenly Bella tripped and busted her head on the stone floor._

"Bella's gonna trip and hurt herself" Alice muttered, I froze luckily I could still hear her. I listened.

"WHAT!" Emmett boomed, "When?" he sounded, very mature…surprisingly.

"Well, right about…"

"YEAH!" Jayce shouted, his voice echoed around the hallway to announce the vision that was about to happen.

_Oh SHIT!_ Alice and Emmett thought in harmony.

I ran at human pace, in the direction of their laughter. I slowed not to get people's attention when I saw Bella on the brink of tripping. I ran up to her just when she was about to, but suddenly and unthinkingly, Alice and Emmett ran up to Bella at inhuman pace, and beat me to her, catching her by the waist.

_Damn _I thought disappointed, that would have been a good time to meet her. Because of the fact that she could be grateful for my now- never going to happen save. I walked past Alice, Emmett and Bella, who was shaking Alice's hand while Alice smiled excitedly.

_I'm meeting Bella! _My pixie sister sang in her head as if Bella was famous. I envied Alice now, sad that I couldn't be the second Cullen she met. I swear I will be the third one.

Oh my God! I nearly forgot that Alice and Emmett could have exposed us all, I looked around the hall. No sign of faces or thoughts that was suspicious of Alice and Emmett suddenly in the hallway. Besides, why do I even care? I shouldn't care, I'm a monster, she's a human. Who should live her life to the fullest.

I reached the biology room then and sat at my deserted table. Wait, I sit alone…WHICH MEANS BELLA MAY BE ASSIGNED NEXT TO ME! YES! I was bouncing slightly like Alice.

She came in then, with Damon. She turned around to face him and started talking to him. Curious, I listened.

"_Dude…bye." _She said

He rolled his eyes, _"Bella, I asked Ms. Cope to switch my gym class with this class for your sake honey."_

She blinked and blushed. It was beautiful, absolutely adorable. "Oh, duh." She muttered and I chuckled at her slight embarrassment just as the teacher walked in.

"Ah yes, Isabella and Damon Swan. Care to introduce yourselves?" It wasn't a request, but he didn't even bother to tell them his name. Bella raised an eyebrow, and her eyes revealed unspoken words that I craved to know. I tried to read her mind, but again failed with nothing. She turned to the class, just barely hiding the mask of annoyance or something fairly close to it.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. Thanks." Her childish, bell-like voice rang in my head. Bella meant beautiful in Italian, the name suited her perfectly, for she was very beautiful. She nudged Damon, who was looking at his nails. He stepped towards the class the same way as Bella.

"My name is Damon Swan, and oh yeah, I _am_ gay." All of our eyes widened at his happy confession. Bella just rolled her eyes.

_He looks so hot when he is in shock_. Damon all of a sudden thought, staring at me. I looked away from him when he smiled at me.

After an awkward silence Bella cleared her tiny throat loudly, and urged with her eyes for the class to continue. He nodded and shuffled through some papers.

_Note to self: Next time assign Damon next to a girl. _The teacher thought

"Now D…Damon, you will be sitting by Mike Newton," he said.

_Oh God! _Mike thought scared. I laughed mentally, get ready to suffer Newton.

"And Isabella…"

"Bella" She corrected, crossing her little arms.

"Bella, you will be sitting by…Edward Cullen" he pointed at me.

I suddenly heard girls thoughts scream at me from all around the room. Some like:

_That little girl is so freaking lucky!_

_She gets to sit by the beautiful Edward Cullen?_

_You go girl! Though I do wish it was me…_

_She doesn't have a snowball chance in hell with him. Look at her, a kid with five brothers, plus I'm twice as hot then her._

I could care less of those thoughts, but it was the last on that made me want growl out loud. I stifled the bubbles in my chest. Jessica Stanly, the most annoying girl in the school. She tried flirting with me once, but I ignored her and asked her kindly to leave me alone. She was mad, and dated other guys, thinking I would be 'jealous'. Ha! This girl has her thoughts backwards.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Bella sat by me. She looked at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. I smiled down at her, she grinned back. My breath almost stopped at how amazing it was.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." I said.

She nodded, and held out her fist. "Hi, I'm Bella."

**So so so sorry that I didn't update quickly, I was really busy, and I had to go to a birthday party! I'll update in two days or so. You guys know what to do! Review!**


	5. 5 Weird Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

Chapter 5. Weird Feeling

_Edward's POV_

She sat there, holding her little fist out. Well, I couldn't just reject that. I lifted my fist and gave her the softest punch I could manage, it still may have been hard, but she looked like she didn't mind. And I hoped my cold touch didn't bother her, but I saw she didn't flinch, and that made me smile even wider than I already was.

_Why doesn't he look at me like that? Bella's a child, I'm a teen! _

I looked over at Damon who was looking at his own sister with jealousy. This boy seriously had issues!

_Damon's POV_

Ugh! If only I was in Bella's seat, I would have loved it if he introduced himself to me. But Bella's a kid! For Heaven's sake, I'm about his age! I know he wouldn't get close like _that_ to me, but I could at least be his friend. But if he likes Bella, I won't get in the way with that, I AM jealous to answer your question, but I've got enough sense in me to know he wouldn't date me in a million bazillion years!

**(AN: LOL, Damon's jealous)**

_Bella's POV_

When he punched my fist, it was hard, and it hurt. But I could care less about pain just as much as I care less about the cold and rain. **(AN: Ha ha that rhymes)** But his fist was cold, iceberg cold again? Okay this was getting weird, first Emmett, then Alice, now him? Is this some family thing or what? _Mind your own business Bells!_ I thought to myself, I will not stick my nose in other people's personal life.

For the rest of the class period I listened to the teacher quite closely, hey I may be a tomboy but I care about my grades! I've always gotten straight A's but I have gotten a B+ once. Oh God listen to my thoughts! I sound so dorky right now! Let's just put it like this, I wanna be careless and have fun, _and _I want to be smart, that's what my mom always told me when I was little.

_Flashback_

_I had just turned 3 years old a few weeks ago. I think I already knew how to read, just not enormous words like PHYCOLOGY because I didn't think phy made the 's' sound. I was reading a Junie B. Jones book, but my mom snatched it away and demanded that I went out and played._

" _But mommy, I want to be smart in the future wike you." I said. My mother was very smart and skipped a few grades when she was a kid. Did she not want me to be smart?_

"_I know sweetie, and I'm proud of you because you already are smarter than you should be. But Bella, you're just a baby honey. Here is something you must learn right now, if you are really intelligent for your age and you achieve more, you'll be happy. But if you can be fun and smart, you'll grow up successful." _

Ever since she was dead when I was 4, I've always followed her words and skipped grades like she did. And I _was_ fun and careless. I'll tell you the story of how I became an orphan sometime, but for right now, let's get back to the present.

The teacher said we were going to dissect a Bullfrog tomorrow, and he paired us up with the person next to us. Edward and I grinned at each other. I love dissecting! It's so fun to look inside an animal's body and see it's organs and stuff! Yay! Too bad there's barely blood in a frog when they're dead, I would have loved to see that!

The bell rung for the next class, and when I stood up Edward grabbed my hand with his cold one.

_Edward's POV_

Aw crap why did I grab her? Stupid Edward! Ah Just spit it out! I took a deep breath, ignoring the way how her blood sang to me and set my throat in flames. I was actually surprised at how I could control my thirst when it was my first time being so close to her.

"Bella, would you like to sit with me and my family sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" and the next day, and the next day, and the next… Shut up!

She was about to answer and I held my breath, that is until Damon came up and hooked arms with her.

"She would love to, but I'm doing her hair first!" Bella looked at him with annoyance.

"I could have said yes by _myself_ Damon!"

Suddenly, I felt very happy, it went deep in my chest, and to my dead heart. What is this weird feeling?

_Bella's POV_

I looked back at Edward, "Okay, but after Damon does my hair tomorrow." I muttered the last part between my teeth. Damon was so obsessed with my hair. Damon walked me out, and I gave Edward a quick goodbye before turning around.

_**In Gym class…**_

Gym was my next class, and it was my personal recess that I didn't often get, so I cherished it deeply. But you know what made this the best first day ever, the chemistry class at this hour had to join us because some retard made a chemical spread around the room. And unbelievably, _all_ of my brothers were in that class! You know what! I wonder if the principal is a sexist or something, separating me from them because I'm a girl maybe. Whatever dude!

"Bells!" Jayce shouted giving me my favorite teddy bear hug, the others joined him.

I felt curious of how the chemical got out in the first place. "Do you know who spread the chemical?" I asked them when they let go of me.

They all immediately pointed at Zeke, and I wasn't even surprised. He does have sticky fingers that will touch anything. Once he touched the iron of the oven when it was at its hottest. He did it out of curiosity though.

Anyway, so the game for today was soccer, all of my brothers were on my team with other students (thank God) because we are unstoppable in this sport if we are together, scratch Damon for that though. The game started, and we were kicking the other team's butt, that is until this guy who I learned was named Tyler Crowely was pushing my brother Jeremy to get the ball. Now my question was, WHY isn't the gym teacher doing anything about this? Tyler was on the other team and showing off how tough he is…good, now I can show him how tough _I_ am.

I ran up to him when he was working his way up to the goal, we were tied with scores he actually let me run straight for him because he snickered, "You can't get past me little girl" …did he just? Did he say…? OOOOHHH! HE IS GOING DOWN!

I launched at him with full speed like an enraged bull, his leg was the red flag, not the ball. His eyes soon held a bit of fear, "Hey, chill" he muttered.

"I'm not gonna go past you, I'm gonna go _through_ you!" I said to him as I lifted my leg to kick.

_**After Gym class at the end of school…**_

Yeah um… Tyler got a bloody nose, just to point that out, and I bet you're wondering how that happened, well here it goes.

So I lifted my leg to kick right? And I kicked the ball as hard as I could, and I 'accidently' tripped Tyler during the process. He fell flat on his face, and can you believe no one could stop the ball? It went right in the goal just as the timer stopped! Tyler looked up at me, and his nose had blood running down over his lip and dripping to the floor. I gave him a sweet innocent "Whoopsie Daisy" and skipped off to my brothers. They were all rolling on the floor with laughter. And all the guys in the class stared at me with open mouths, but they teased Tyler for getting knocked over by a girl. Tyler came over and apologized to Jeremy and I saw him glimpse at Damon with a teasing expression. I had grabbed his shirt and brought him down to my eye level to whisper in his ear, "So sorry about your nose, but my brothers would do the same for me." Maybe. But hey at least we won.

When I was about to leave class with my brothers when we turned around to shout in harmony, "TYLER GOT KNOCKED DOWN BY A _GIRL_!" And we wheeled around to run as fast as we can through the hall and to the parking lot giggling.

When we got to our car, I saw all five of the Cullens. I had met 3 of them. Emmett, Alice, and Edward were cool, but the other two I still had no idea of them, or what they were like. I looked at Edward, who smiled crookedly, such a cute smile. But then I felt something else, like some type of warm feeling in my chest? What the heck? I also noticed that I got that feeling often when I looked at Edward, what is it about him that affected me that way? Most importantly, what was this…this, weird feeling?

**So how is it so far, are you liking it? Don't worry Edward and Bella will click together soon, be patient I have more ideas. I'll update soon, I'm obsessed with fanfiction! Review pwetty please!**


	6. 6 The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 6. The Cullens

We drove home, listening to music. Well, it's not much of music because Damon and Zeke keep fighting over who gets to listen to what. Damon is trying to listen to a Pussy Cat Doll song, and Zeke is trying to listen to Michael Jackson. I had no idea why, but I started thinking about the Cullens.

The way Emmett made me laugh, Alice's peppy personality-quite unique actually, and Edward's kindness. My thoughts lingered around Edward, and that weird feeling bubbled up in me again. What is that? Is it because of his good looks? Is it because of how he's attractive in every way about him? What is it?

By the time we got home, Charlie was there early.

"Hey kids! How was the first day?" he asked watching a football game.

"Awesome!" we all said at the same time.

I started to think of some revenge for my brothers. Yes I haven't forgotten our little 'morning incident', and when I get my revenge on them, usually they have bad luck some part of the day. So I decided to go to the store. I bought a bunch of whoopee cushions** (AN: those balloons that make you fart)** and I bought myself a huge water gun. It's Nerf or nothing.

I waited until they all fell asleep, but I stayed up until 2:00 am in the morning to make sure, then I made my move. I placed all of the whoopee cushions all around the floor, making sure I covered every inch of it. The whoopee cushions were to let me know that they woke up, because I don't usually wake up early by myself. But you know what-this wouldn't be fair for Damon. He _did_ help me last morning, oh well, I'll just have him be part of this prank.

I walked over Damon. Hey what do you know, it looks like he got the king sized bed-but anyway. I carefully approached so I wouldn't step on a whoopee cushion, and shook him furiously.

"Damon! Dude wake up Dame!" I whisper yelled. He didn't even flinch when I pinched his nose shut. Damn! I forgot he breathes through his mouth when he's asleep. Oh by the way I didn't mention he is a _very_ heavy sleeper. I covered his mouth with a smile. _Yeah, try to ignore me now bro._ Well, my good mood was ruined when I felt a faint brush of air coming from Damon's ears.

AW CRAP! I ALSO FORGOT HE CAN PRODUCE AIR IN HIS EARS TOO! You know what? This is pointless, how about a _help_ him wake up. I lifted my hand making it into a fist, and punched him hard on the cheek. He has some strong muscles in his face, so it won't damage much, I hope it was hard enough to work.

Guess what, it worked. Damon woke and when he saw my dark figure in the dim light, his eyes widened in fear. I covered his mouth again just as he screamed, and he started to hit me.

"Shhh, Damon stop hitting me." I whispered frantically, of course he didn't listen. He fought unnecessarily for his dear life, and he was whimpering into my palm like the dramatic male he is.

"Dude! SHUT. UP. It's me Bella, you idiot." I growled .

The second I said my name he froze, and then comprehension came across his face. He sat up.

"What's up Bells?" he said perfectly calm and smiling. I sighed.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday. But, I wanted to get revenge, but it wouldn't be fair to you sooo…I was thinking…"

"What?" he said shaking my shoulders.

"Maybe you could help me prank them. You in?" I asked holding out my fist.

"Uh _duh_!" he said giving me a punching his fist with mine softly.

So I let Damon sleep in my room until it was time for us to wake up, he slept on some plush chair Charlie got me. And we awaited for our cue.

_**Hours later when it was time to wake up…**_

_Fart, fart, fart, fart, fart…_

_Oh my God, did Jeremy get diarrhea again? _I thought groggily.

The farting noises continued, and I remembered what I had done. I glanced at Damon, he was already awake with a sly smile. We giggled as I grabbed my water gun, and Damon quickly grabbed his bucket full of ice cold water that was downstairs.

We walked quietly to their door, and we heard them getting out of their beds. Damon and I looked at each other.

"Wait until they notice" I mouthed. He nodded.

"Hey…where's Damon?" I heard Luke say.

"Now!" we both said and barged through the door with wicked smiles and wide eyes. They were all speechless as they looked at us with surprise. We saw their eyes go to our weapons, and then realization hit them.

"NO DON'T!" they all screamed together as they held up their hands in surrender at the same time. It was funny, but that didn't stop me, and I sprayed them hard.

"EAT THIS SUCKERS!" I shouted. Thank God Charlie left early.

The second I ran out of water, Damon ran up to them and splashed them the same way they did to me.

We stepped back to look at them. They had soaked clothes, damp hair, a shaking body, and eyes that held shock and fury.

Suddenly, Damon and I fell rolling on the floor laughing ourselves to death. They all just stood there watching us with blank faces, except Jayce, his face was red for him holding in a scream of cuss words. We tried our best to high-five each other, but we couldn't really accomplish that.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Damon and I stood up wobbling and grabbing each other for support. We took a deep breath to calm ourselves.

"Are you guys done?"Jayce said timidly. We nodded.

"Good" he said and broke into the wide wicked smile we had. "LET'S GET THEM!" he shouted over his shoulder to the others.

I was out the door, but as always, Damon wasn't quick enough. They got him and good luck to what he's about to get.

Wow I sound so dramatic.

"Bella!" his shout echoed through the hallway, I kept running.

"Sorry Dame, you're on your own dude!" I shouted back.

"Aw Bells!" he whined, and I could imagine his pouting face now.

"Be a man! I'm just a girl!" that was the worst excuse ever! I wrestle with them all the time not even complaining and _this_ is what I say!

I heard him shout, "AH SHIT! AHHHHH!" I guess they gave him an ear wedgie or something.

My brothers chased me around the house the whole morning, Damon just watched TV and saying that he didn't want to play anymore and holding his spit-filled ear, like a kid who quit tag because there isn't a safe zone. I laughed at my brothers when they were sticking their pinkies in their mouths waiting for me to pass out or whatever. My brothers and I are _weird_.

_**At school…**_

When we reached the school parking lot and got out of our car, I saw Alice Cullen. She was so graceful, her walking could have been mistaken as dancing. Huh. She should give me some lessons.

"Hey Alice" I said waving.

"Hi Bella" she hugged me.

"So Edward told me you are going to sit with us today, which is really good because we'd love to hear more about you. So are you?"

"Yep" I made a popping sound on the _p._

She squealed and hugged me again, I swear I saw diamonds in her eyes. That is until my brother touched my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded.

"Well I gotta go Alice, but I'll see you at lunch kay?"

"Okay, bye" she skipped off beaming.

I watched as she told them the news looking at me, they all gave me smiles and a thumbs up. Of course except the blonde ones.

I went towards my class with my brothers. Then they bombarded me with questions.

"Bella why are you going to sit by them?" asked Luke with narrowed eyes.

"Because I met three of them yesterday, and well we kinda clicked I guess." I defended.

After more of their curiosity, I practically ran in my classroom to escape them, while they had wide smiles on their faces.

"You can run Bells, but you can't hide" Zeke said with a Dracula accent. I laughed quietly to myself, and skipped to my seat next to Emmett. What the heck I don't skip! The Cullens must be changing me…in some way. Ah whatever.

"Hi Emmett!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Bella, someone's excited huh?" Emmett replied with a huge grin.

"Ah no, really?" I said sarcastic.

He smiled wider. "Yeah I can't wait neither…YOU'RE GONNA MEET MY GIRLFRIEND! YAY!"

I laughed along with him. We stopped when the teacher walked in, and started class.

_**Hours later at Lunch…**_

I walked over to me and my brothers table, only to see Damon clapping his hand at me to go to him like I was some dog.

I rolled my eyes and went over to him. He started doing my hair when all of a sudden, Jeremy started singing _Let It Rock_ unconsciously as he read his book. He looked at us startled when we started singing along with him.

We got louder every second until we were shouting at our loudest. I was completely aware of the stares we were receiving, but I could care less. I was having too much fun with my brothers…you know- I kinda want to change my mind about going over to the Cullens, but the thought of Alice's face made me push that thought behind.

Well, Damon put my hair in two French braids, which was very comfortable mind you, and after that we all waved goodbye as I went over to the Cullens table.

"Hey Bella!" Alice cheered as I sat in between her and Edward.

"Hello" I replied looking at everyone.

"So Bella, this is our other brother Jasper," Emmett introduced me to the blonde who was sitting next to Alice.

I waved at him briefly.

"And my _girlfriend_, Rosalie. Her and Jasper are twins." I looked towards the blonde girl who stared back at me. Yes! I knew those two were twins.

Rosalie looked at me with a timid smile, but her eyes were slightly blank.

Weird, but I smiled back anyway.

"So Bella, where did you move here from?" Alice asked me with curious eyes.

"I came here from my uncle Joe's house in Arizona" I mentally groaned at the boiling heat there…Forks was more acceptable. Cool and rainy.

So as usual, Emmett made jokes about his family and himself. He also bragged about his strength, yeah I'd consider him bigger than Jayce. But anyway. So I learned that they were all adopted by their dad Dr. Cullen and their mother Esme . They even asked me about my life, and I only gave details about my brothers and Charlie, I didn't want to tell them that I was adopted too. Be patient guys you'll find out sooner or later.

I wanted to learn about their personality, but lunch wasn't long enough, I'd just have to wait a little longer until I get to really know them.

"So Bella, would you like to…hang out sometime?" Alice asked, her eyes once again, her eyes sparkling.

"Well…" I had no idea if I did, but then I felt something flick off of my ear.

"What the?"

I caught it and held my ear. I looked down to find a gum wrapper. I turned to face my brothers, rolling my eyes when Emmett snickered a bit.

"What?" I said to my brothers.

Oh my God.

They all had puppy dog faces, and gestured for me to come back. Luke held his arms out for me, and with health like his, how could I refuse?

I looked back at all of the Cullens. "I'll think about it, but right now my brothers want me back. Bye guys see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells" they all said.

I walked over and sat on Luke's lap and he wrapped his arms around me like a big blanket. Yeah, I'm just that short.

I looked at Jayce to see him flexing his muscles out in the open. I saw Emmett staring at him, and stifled my laughs. Jayce kissed his bicep, and struck a few more poses before he turned around to give us his 'Pretty Boy' face.

"I'm know I'm cocky, but I'm the strongest dude in this whole school! Check it 'shawty!" he exclaimed strutting while we all laughed when Damon joined him strutting like he was America's Next Top Model.

Suddenly, a mountain of spaghetti splashed right at Jayce.

We stared at him in mere shock as our giggles silenced. The spaghetti was on top of his head, and it flowed down his back. It looked like an anemone swallowing him whole. I glanced at the direction it came from, only to find none other than the Cullens. They all looked at Jayce with just as much shock as we were in, and their jaws dropped. Well, all of them did that except Emmett, who looked quite innocent…A little _too_ innocent.

Of course it was him, and I had NO idea of the reason why he did. But it was sure as hell hilarious!

My brothers and I bursted out laughing while we pointed at Jayce. Oh, and not to mention we got soaked with food and beverages that sprayed out of our mouths.

" DON'T YOU LOOK PRECIOUS!" I screamed hysterically as I got out of Luke's arms and went over to Jayce. I helped him get as much of it out of his hair as I could.

I looked over at Emmett and gave him a thumbs up mouthing "You made my day" He smiled at me and pounded his fist against his chest. The rest of the Cullens laughed with me. I told you my brothers get bad luck after a prank. I guess it wanted to pick on Jayce this time.

I liked the Cullens… a lot! They were kinda like the family I've always wanted, but what more can I ask for when I already have a family?

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry for not updating in like **_**weeks**_**! I've been really lazy reading and all, and my brother and sister have birthdays 8 days apart in this month so I've kinda been in the middle of busy and not busy! I promise I'll update sooner…I PROMISE! Please review and I love you guys!**


	7. 7 Meeting Bella Thoroughly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 7. Meeting Bella thoroughly

_Edward's POV_

Unsurprisingly, Bella and her brothers were the topic of talk this morning. We were excited that she accepted to sit with us today at lunch. Except Rosalie, who couldn't even believe that I asked her. As I was driving, part of my mind was just thinking of Bella. Her tiny figure, her breathtaking smile, her long mahogany hair, her pink blush against her creamy pale skin, and her _eyes_… her warm, chocolate brown eyes.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Emmett shook my shoulders.

"HELLO! EARTH TO EDWARD BRO!" he shouted waving his arms in my face.

I took in my surroundings and saw that we were at school and parked in our usual spot. Wow, at least part of my mind knew what it was doing. We all got out, and the first thing I noticed was Bella and her brothers getting out of their car. I already heard Alice's thoughts that second, but before I could stop her, she had skipped across the lot and was talking to Bella.

It was obvious that she was telling her about my request, and when I heard Alice squeal happily, I already knew why. Alice came back smiling ear to ear.

"Her answer is definite!" she said throwing her arms out.

I smiled at that, but it was her brothers that ruined my mood.

They had questioned her why she was sitting with us, I growled at their disapproval. I wondered what their problem with us was.

The first bell had rung, and Emmett ripped himself from us practically running (in human speed) to his class.

_YEAH ! I get to see Bella! _He thought happily.

I sighed as we walked in the building. Awaiting for lunch to come.

_**Hours later at Lunch…**_

My family and I stared as Damon ran his fingers through Bella's soft brown hair. What a strange family they were, they were shouting a song titled _Let It Rock_…my family and I were chuckling the whole time, and Bella had an amazing voice.

"I wonder what it would be like to touch that hair…" Alice muttered, envying Bella's gay brother for him having permission to have a Bella Barbie time with her.

Not 5 minutes later did Bella run over with two French braids that went to her waist. How more adorable could she get?

_EEEEEEP! She's here!_ Alice thought excitedly.

"Hey Bella!" she cheered.

Bella sat in between me and Alice. I felt her warmth and her blood sang to me, but I couldn't quite care about that when she was this close.

So after Emmett introduced us all to Bella, we all just talked about ourselves. I learned a lot about Bella. She was adopted like us, by her foster father Charlie, the chief of police. And none of her brothers were fully related, some were half the same blood, one was a cousin, some were family by marriage. No wonder none of them actually looked alike, we did ask how she became an orphan in the first place, but that question made her go dead silent and made her skin a bit paler. We figured that was sensitive for her to talk about, so we didn't push her any further.

I hoped Bella learned something about us too, of course we couldn't tell her our true life story, that would just give her our identity away. But anyway, everyone's thoughts were joyous, but Rosalie's.

_What do they see in her, she's just a human? _ I guessed that it was jealousy that clouded Rosalie's mind. I would have to ask later.

"So Bella, would you like to…hang out sometime?" Alice asked, all hopeful.

"Well…" Bella hesitated, and I began to panic. What if she didn't want to?

"What the?" she muttered suddenly, I saw Bella holding a gum wrapper and was rubbing her ear slightly, she turned towards her brothers.

"What?" she said annoyed, and then immediately froze.

Her brothers were all beckoning her to come back over. Her brother, Luke was holding his arms out. Who wouldn't want her?

Bella turned back to us, "I'll think about it, but right now my brothers want me back. Bye guys see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells" we all replied using her nickname we learned from her brothers.

My eyes followed her as she ran into Luke's arms and sat on his lap, he buried his face in her shoulder.

_What does she see in them? Why do they matter? And why is that bronze one staring at her like…like she's something to eat? He better watch it…_

All of her brother's thoughts were similar to Luke's, except Jayce who was flexing his muscles right in front of us. Emmett growled.

_Why is he flexing, I see some flab in those biceps! _Emmett thought angrily.

Jayce turned towards his family with a weird face, "I know I'm cocky, but I'm _the_ strongest guy in the _whole_ school. Check it 'shawty!" he strutted some more, and all of them laughed when Damon joined in to steal the spotlight.

My family heard what Jayce had just said, and we all looked at Emmett warily, he had a furious and-dare I say it- _serious _face!

_HE THINKS HE'S THE STRONGEST! WELL DIG THIS SUCKER! _Emmett picked up a mound of food off of his tray.

Alice who already saw the vision had her eyes widen, the rest of us saw the resolve in his eyes.

"NO!" We all shouted in unison.

He ignored us, his arm snapped forward in the direction of the Swans', and in a split second, Jayce was covered in spaghetti .

Bella and her family stared at him, she glanced over at us, and I bet we looked just as shocked. Alice and I stole a quick look at Emmett.

"Way to go idiot! Now she probably hates us!" Alice whispered so low no human ear could hear.

We looked back at Bella, who was now staring at Emmett. He looked at her innocently, and Bella put on an, Oh-I-know-you-did-it face at him. But it was the next thing that shocked me when she looked at Jayce.

She combusted of laughter with them **(AN: Not literally)** they all got dirty with that disgusting stuff they call food as it shot through their mouths, but they didn't seem to care.

"DON'T YOU LOOK PRECIOUS!" Bella managed to choke out as she slipped out of Luke's arms to help her sauce covered brother get the spaghetti off of him.

She looked back at Emmett giving him a thumbs up and mouthing, "You made my day". Emmett smiled and pounded his fist on his stone hard chest, agreeing with her.

_That's what that wannabe gets. PAYBACKS A BITCH! _He thought proud of himself.

We all laughed With Bella, and so did Rosalie, shockingly.

_You know, Bella is an okay girl, maybe I'll even be friends with her…maybe_

Can you believe this? 2 days they've been here, and Bella's already got us to love her! I just hope that she feels the same way about us. Alice better come up with a good hang out session of all of us soon.

**Again, so so sorry! I was grounded because my sister and I got into a fight, and I couldn't go on my laptop for like three days. I know that's nothing, but it made me kinda run out of ideas so I'm sorry this chapter took a while, but the next chapter will be a hilarious gift for your patience, expect it in about two days! And remember to please review!**


	8. 8 Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 8. Movie Night!

_Bella's POV_

This day was totally AWESOME! No wonder people say the second day is better than the first! Dissecting frogs was fun, seeing their guts and all! Edward made it even better though, he let me do most of the work, seeing my mask of amusement. Also, Alice asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her and her family! Although I didn't give her a definite answer, but how could you refuse watching _Avatar_ in _3-D_? Anyway.

So I was standing outside in the school parking lot with my brothers, and we were just throwing tiny rocks at each other, playing and teasing right beside our car. Our main topic of laughter was the event that happened in the cafeteria. Jayce-who pouted about it- didn't seem like his cheery self when we spoke of it.

"I'm sorry Jay but your face was so funny!" Zeke exclaimed, he gave Jeremy a high five.

"Shut up it wasn't funny" Jayce muttered with his head down.

"He's right guys*_chuckle*_shut up!" Luke said barely hiding his smirk.

"Okay seriously guys, if he's not laughing then it's not very funny" I said suddenly serious.** (AH: Hehe tongue twister)**

They shrugged, but stopped. And then we randomly started smacking each other on the arm and back.

"Ahem" I heard a high voice interrupt. I turned to see all of the Cullens right behind me.

"Oh hey guys" I said still hyper from my little play time. I looked back at my brothers, and they nodded stiffly with a neutral expression, well except Damon, who smiled flirtingly at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper…or course. Luke got in the car while the rest of them did the same. They all stared at me through the window.

"Hey Bells, so are you coming to the movies with us tonight or what?" Emmett asked with a small smile, but he was looking at Jayce in the car with a hint of anger in his eyes. I wonder why? (sarcasm people)

"Hold on, _what _movie tonight?" I heard Luke say as he slammed the car door shut and stood beside me. The rest of my brothers did the same.

"_Avatar_ in _3-D_" Alice said matter-of-factly.

All of my brothers' eyebrows rose.

"_Avatar_ in freakin' _3-D_!" Jayce mouthed to himself.

"Yes, and we wanted Bella to come with us" Rosalie pointed harshly and crossed her arms. I was surprised actually. This woman hadn't said two words to me for crying out loud!

The silence carried on for a moment, and I looked at Jayce to see him staring at Rosalie with parted lips and dazed eyes. What other reaction would guys get from her? From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett slightly shaking, and when I looked at him full on the face…he was _terrifying_! His eyes were black, and at first I thought his pupils just dilated because of some weird weather allergic reaction or something. But there was a silver outline over his pupil, which was still small. **(AN: If you read the graphic novel you'll see it in their eyes) **Weird allergy I guess. Kinda suspicious really.

_Oh DUH!_ I thought taken aback, and I bunted Jayce in the ribs hard. He looked up from Emmett's girlfriend, only to meet Emmett's deadly glare. Jayce jumped back slightly, and he blinked rapidly.

"No. Absolutely not." Luke said shaking his head with a stern look he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. I swear I saw Edward's eyes tighten.

I sighed, so much for seriousness. No wonder Charlie put him in charge, of course he'd say no!

Alice stepped up in front of everybody, hehe she looked like 'The Alpha' and you gotta admit it's funny for her figure.

"Why?" Edward asked a bit upset.

"Because Bella has only known you for 2 days, and she's already drawn to you! So you just hope that I'll say yes to a request like this? Will you take care of her? Do you think I'm stupid?" Luke shouting flaring his nostrils.

Okay I guess you could call him 'The Alpha' too, but he was getting out of hand now. I know he didn't really like it when I made friends of both genders, especially if they were a family of adopted kids, _ahem_ _ahem!_ Like the Cullens.

Alice growled slightly, "Listen goody goody! All we want to do is watch a freaking movie in 3-D! You don't have to be so damn protective about this!" She took a deep breath due to her lack of language around me. "There are seven of us and we consider Bella as our friend, _of course_ we'll take care of her! God she could bring you guys along if it makes you feel better!"

Luke opened his mouth to argue back, but then shut it immediately.

Wow that was the _first_ time someone's shut him up when he's being 'too mature'

Suddenly a smile spread across Luke's face. And the rest of my brothers were smiling stupidly too.

"Then we'll meet at our house" he said.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

Okay so Luke cleared it up with Charlie and gave the Cullens our address, and they said to be ready by 6. Of course we already were ready because we didn't see why we had to change. Damon disagreed with that, in fact he tried on different outfits and asked he looked too fat, or too boney. But before we knew he got caught up in his looks, he was performing a fashion show. Can you believe that he does the spins perfectly? Obviously yeah.

After five minutes the fashion show got annoying, the second Damon came down with a new outfit we all threw the couch pillows at him.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he shouted. Then with a sly smile ran out the back door, and not 20 seconds later he came back with a hose. He was smiling ear to ear.

"Payback's. A. Bitch." He muttered then soaked us while mocking the Hardy Laugh.

Even though the water was freezing, we still played along, I ran to the kitchen grabbing a large bottle of Fanta Orange soda out of the refrigerator. I shook it violently and it sprayed out on its own at everyone, even me. Oh well, I guess _2 minutes_ of playtime won't hurt.

_**20 minutes later…**_

We were all laughing hysterically on the floor, when the doorbell rang. Ah crap! We all jumped to our feet. That must be them. I opened the door to find none other than Alice, and when she took in my appearance, her eyes widened scary big. I looked down at myself and at my brothers. We had soaked clothes, damp hair, and shivering bodies. I was too cold and sickly pale to blush right there.

" Um…is it too late to change?" I asked sheepishly just before she screamed.

She caught the sight of my brothers and screamed louder. I couldn't hold in my smile then.

"Is it still too late to change?" I asked again.

Alice took a deep breath, and glowered weakly at me. "No, not enough time. BUT WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?" she exclaimed throwing her arms out.

"Playing Living room war" we all muttered together. Alice sighed, "Never mind, let's go we'll be late" she looked at me, I smiled and looked at her innocently. Hehe, like Emmett . "and please give her a blanket, your skin is scaring me Bells"

Luke twitched a bit at the nickname my brothers usually call me, but he didn't hesitate to get me a blanket and wrap it around me. Emmett honked a horn, and I looked outside to see a huge jeep. What a perfect car for him.

"Come on guys!" Emmett shouted honking his horn some more.

"Let's go Alice!" I said excitedly pulling her out the door with the blanket like a cape on my back where my brothers followed.

_**At the movies…**_

Alice wasn't kidding that we were going to be late, it was as if she just knew it, like she had a positive gut feeling. But anyway- by the time we got out of the jeep we had five minutes until the movie started, and the movie theatre was on the fourth floor, the highest part of the building. **(AN: Below the fourth floor are the ads of new movies and snack bars and café and everything…just imagine the Mall of America in Forks with me)**

We ran inside, and looked for ways to the fourth floor. Surprisingly the Cullens were quite fast for a family that rarely do anything physically sporty, that I've seen that is. We were pushing people out of the way not caring who they were, and Damon decided to bring out his inner malehood by actually keeping up.

"YEAH!" my brothers and I shouted and laughed, it was the first day of school all over again, except we were in a more public place, and the fact that we were still soak and wet made the moment even more different.

"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" the Cullens, my brothers and I all mocked like soldiers as we ran up escalators rather than waiting for it to bring us up itself. The Cullens laughed along with us.

Alice looked briefly at her phone, "We have TWO minutes!" she stated.

"LET'S GET SOME COFFEE!" Jayce randomly shouted running like a drunk guy as we passed a coffee café.

We still kept running as we all stared at Jayce. Each of us had an eyebrow raised, and our faces held humor and disbelief.

"NO!" we replied in unison laughing.

"I was kidding! But for real it doesn't seem like a bad idea right now." He replied matter-of-factly.

When we reached another escalator to the fourth floor, a lady and her child were in front of us. So we could rest and talk for a bit.

"You know, coffee is nasty, especially when it's iced" I said to Alice. I had tried coffee twice, one hot and one iced. I was on a very dangerous rage of hyperness, and sugar rush for the whole day.

"Yeah, I hate it when something is cold, and it's supposed to be hot" Alice agreed with a disgusted look.

The lady with the child turned and smiled at us, "When you're an adult, you'll understand why we like it." We smiled back at her, then turned around when we heard Emmett's booming laughter.

Emmett and Jayce were both laughing, the sound could of shaken the whole building because those two were the loudest brothers ever.

"Bella your brother is great!" Emmett exclaimed choking a bit.

I smiled, wow I figured they would get along.

We got off the escalator and ran in the passage that leads to the theatre just as Alice screamed, "ONE MORE MINUTE!" we were almost there, and I ran at my absolute fastest, I was passing everyone.

"GO BELLA! BUY THE TICKETS!" they all screamed as if we were in some drama movie.

"HURRY BELLS!" Alice added. And I suddenly saw the window to buy tickets, and what made this day even better, we all were suddenly running in slow motion, and I heard the song _Chariots Of Fire_** (AN: The song people use when they're running in slow motion you can search on YouTube if you're confused)**

I turned around to see them all right on my tail, "Okay guys we aren't going to make it in time going at this pace" I stated.

They all nodded and we kept running, not missing a beat.

When we reached the window we looked at Zeke, "Aw but it's an awesome song!" he stopped the _Chariots Of Fire_ music.

"Tickets for eleven please" Alice said sweetly, not even breathing hard from our long run. Wow.

After we bought the tickets, we quickly went inside the theatre just in time, only to see that the previews had just started and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT! WE RAN ALL THAT WAY JUST TO GET 15 MINUTES OF PREVIEWS!" Jayce, Emmett and I shouted quietly, earning a few stares of curiosity but whatever.

Suddenly I was ganged on by two hugs from two pairs of huge arms. I looked up to see Jayce and Emmett.

"Seriously, where have you guys been all my life?" Emmett joked playfully.

While we watched the movie Edward sat by me, and Luke sat on the other side of me. Every time I looked up at Edward, he smiled crookedly at me, it…it made my heart stop. Weird reaction. Halfway through the movie Edward held my hand I looked at him and smiled, which he returned.

And that weird feeling came back.

_**Back at home…**_

The Cullens dropped us off at home then. Jayce and Emmett were friends, though they still seemed to be a bit ticked off from the comparing of their muscles. Luke was still kinda mad, and hadn't talked to the Cullens at all, I would have to ask him about that sometime.

"Bye guys, that was fun, thanks!" I waved as I ran out of the car but then was in the middle of a big group hug as Emmett followed me out to grab me in his breathtaking teddy bear hug swinging me around in a circle, and stopped when the rest of them did the same. I was…touched. I was so touched that I didn't notice the curious looks from my brothers, or the glare from Luke as they watched.

After we said our goodbyes I watched as their jeep drove away and disappeared in the darkness of the streets. And when I went inside after me brothers, I couldn't help the huge smile that slipped across my face as I turned around from locking the door.

"Had fun?" Charlie asked happily when we came into the living room.

"YEAH!" we shouted, while Luke nodded stiffly once.

"You have no idea…" I added quietly to myself.

For 2 days I have known them, and like Luke said I was drawn to them, drawn to Edward. But from the 2 days I've known them…_I loved them already_.

I jumped a bit at the last thought, and couldn't deny it as those words echoed in my head.

_I loved them…_

_I loved them…_

_I loved them…_

_I loved them…_

_Already…_

**Yay! So how did you like your gift! And I'm right on time too! Review! And I love you all!**


	9. 9 Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9. Uh Oh

_Bella's POV_

We've been in Forks for a few weeks now, and my brothers got along with the Cullens like I did, only Luke was the one who was having some problems with them. I tried asking him why, but I never got his true answer.

Jayce was annoyed with the weather or dreary Forks, it made him lose his tan he worked on in Phoenix, the weather made his skin ivory. Hehe, I still remember the other day when we were heading home from school.

_My brothers, the Cullens and I went out the door to the school parking lot. It was drizzling, but was still noticeable, well not to Jayce because he had a hood on._

"_Ugh, is it raining?" Jayce asked curiously._

_We stared at him with a neutral expression, "Nah Jayce, the sun is shining!" I said sarcastically._

_His face lit up, "Really?" I pulled his hood down revealing to his scalp the drops of moisture._

"_No"_

I chuckled at the memory, and still lay in bed. I was sick with a sore throat and huge headache because I sat outside in the rain and in a puddle yesterday. And I didn't even bother to shower afterwards because I collapsed on my bed, still in soaked clothes, but I didn't care. It felt good when the air conditioner was on. Luke came in with soup.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll be fine Luke, go." He sighed and kissed my forehead, "Use the emergency phone if something happens" I nodded again.

The rest of them came in to say goodbye and then they left.

I sighed and closed my eyes to fall asleep. Edward's golden eyes filled my mind then.

At school…

Alice's POV

The Swan's came over to my family and I, except Luke who stayed by the car. The first I noticed was that one of them, who was very special wasn't there with them.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"She's sick." They all replied. I frowned

We all talked about random things, that is until I felt my eyes glaze and I was sucked into a vision.

_Luke was screaming in pain, as if someone was hurting him badly. He collapsed to the ground holding his hand to his heart tightly._

_End of vision._

That real thing happened a split second after my vision. Before we knew it Luke was screaming in agony, and was on the ground motionless.

_Edward's POV_

I watched Bella's brothers run to Luke as he started shuddering with coughs and gasps.

_DAMN ASTHMA!_ He thought in hurting fury as his brothers tried to contain him.

We were surrounded by a crowd now, the nurse and principal managed to get to Luke.

"He's suffocating!" she exclaimed, and I couldn't help but feel pain with Luke, what if Bella saw this.

"His drug! We need his Drug!" Jeremy shouted, pinning down the shaking body below him.

Suddenly, Luke froze. He stared at the sky as if it were made of gold.

"Bella…" he whispered to a point where no human could hear

"What?" they ask.

"Bella…" he said with urgency, croaking her name.

"What?" they asked again, still not sure what he said.

"BELLA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoed through the whole lot.

_Bella? What does he want with Bella? Oh!_ Jeremy thought and his eyes widened at some realization.

"YES Bella! Bella has the drug and she's the only one who knows how to use it!" Jeremy stated. I was surprised out of all of them, the youngest was the one who knew what to do.

Jayce stood, his face all business, "Alice give me your phone please!" Alice tossed it to him, as he dialed the number.

"Please pick up Bells…" Jayce whispered, and her brothers joined hands.

At Bella's house…

Bella's POV

I woke up to the emergency phone ringing beside me, I answered with looking at the ID.

"Sup?" I said groggily, not caring if people considered that a rude greeting in the phone.

"Bella! We need you…it's Luke." Jayce said into the speaker, but the only word I heard was 'Luke'

The phone slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor.

Luke had an asthma attack, those are his worst near-death experiences. His asthma is different though, it damages his heart badly, because his heart has little holes in it. He was suffocating now, and I only had about 8 minutes until he would pass out cold. I ran downstairs into the kitchen and looked in the drawers, and when I found the needle, I flew out of the door in a white T-shirt, grey sweat pants, messy hair, and bare feet. I didn't have a license, I didn't have a bike, but I was a real fast runner.

I ran down the streets, my breathing turning to pants, and the needle tight in my fist. I was running out of time, but I was almost there. Luke would be on the brink of passing out. _Oh no, oh God please no!_

I pushed my legs harder, until I could see the parking lot where there was a crowd of the entire school surrounding the most obvious person in this situation.

I jumped over cars, relieved that my feet were bare so it wouldn't cause much damage. As I got closer I heard all of my brothers' screams.

"Move! Move! Move! Move!" I said pushing people harshly out of the way. I saw my brothers holding hands, and the Cullens behind them, watching in shock. I dropped to my knees next to Luke at the sight of him, and I tried so hard to keep the tears in my eyes.

He skin was dangerously pale, his lips were blue, his eyes looked closed, but you could see a hint of them peeking.

I took the needle and pulled the cap off, revealing a sharp point. It looked painful, and I didn't want to put in Luke because he hates needles.

Luke was dying, the sound of his breathing was becoming very faint, I almost couldn't hear it and barely saw his chest moving.

_Do it! NOW!_ My conscious screamed at me.

I listened as I grabbed his arm and found the vein that the medicine need to be in.

I pressed the needle inside the vein, and pushed the vaccine in.

After a few moments, Luke's breathing was still faint, but now easier to hear. I put my ear to his heart to hear it pounding against his chest roughly, but normal.

"Luke?" Damon asked.

I looked at him, and he was unconscious.

"Luke! Come on man!" Jayce shouted, nearly choking on sobs.

No response.

But at least he was alive for now.

I looked at the Cullens, to see them staring at me pained.

"Please call the ambulance. He doesn't have much time." I whispered.

And he didn't, when he has to wait this long for his medicine and goes unconscious, he has to be checked on immediately.

"I'll call my dad" Alice said, the phone already to her ear.

I just hope Luke can hang on until he gets to the hospital.

**Poor Luke…If you had pay attention to the Prologue you'll understand why this happened. Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too depressing, but Review please! Oh and I'll be starting a new story named "Her Intruder, Her spirit" read it when it comes up it'll be good. But don't worry, I'll continue this story too! Again review please! Love Ya'll!**


	10. 10 There are no words worth it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 10. There are no words worth it…

Does depression hurt this much? Why wasn't I there in **perfect** time for him? If only I wasn't sick.

What if I _wasn't_ in time… What if I were a _moment_ late…

But it could've been worse.

Apparently, Luke will be in a coma… I don't know how long… but he will be unresponsive, dangerously pale, and blue lips. Like in the parking lot.

As if he really were dead.

My brothers and I sat next to Luke's bed at the hospital, I held his cold hand, pressing my warmth into him.

Does depression hurt this much? Why wasn't I there in **perfect** time for him?

What if I _wasn't_ in time…What if I were a _moment_ late…

I let those questions chant in my head over and over. Wondering when my mind would die of boredom of it and think of something that will lighten the mood.

But nothing could lighten my mood.

Nothing could lighten any of our moods.

Damon didn't say anything that would let him keep his optimistic attire in place. Jeremy, was quiet as usual, but he was silent now, eyes filled with soundless tears. Zeke was paying twice as much attention, and was being quite responsible for a stupidly curious guy like him.

And I couldn't believe Jayce.

Jayce-the loudest, talkative, most entertaining of us all, wasn't his actual retarded, carefree-hearted self now. In fact, he looked so…_mature_. That part of him is hard to dig up, he was like…the big brother he was always _supposed_ to be, considering he was the oldest.

But without Luke, I guess it was difficult to be ourselves. Like we were all a big random puzzle that had fitted perfectly together, but now the last piece was missing. And the last piece is the most important piece of the whole thing…to make the puzzle complete, and so that the puzzle made sense to what it was showing.

Luke was that last piece, and without him what sense did we make? What was it showing?

It was showing just four teens with different points of views and different personalities. And they are the same, in some way.

You may be thinking right now "What? I'm confused…" Exactly! Of course you're confused…because what's the point in understanding…if the puzzle is not complete, not showing you the point of why it was created and put together.

Luke was the puzzle piece that was a complete opposite of us. He was the mature, protective, responsible brother that anyone would need to keep a family like us together, safe, and…happy. That's why he made our puzzle perfect.

Try to think about these words, and try to understand them, but right now I know that tomorrow we have to go to school, and we could visit Luke some other time.

_I love you Luke,_ I thought. _Please wake up soon._

**I'm really sorry! I know it was short, but I wanted to keep this chapter to match the title. Sorry if it disappointed you, but I can't make a story that's supposed to be happy…all depressing. It takes a lot out of me! I'll update in about two days…expect it then. Love you all and thanks for the reviews! But tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	11. 11 Few Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 11. Few Surprises

A few weeks later after we visited Luke, I learned one thing from High School. There is always freaking DRAMA! Not as in break ups or all that other crap, but drama with the Cullens. I mean, after a while I completely loved them like family.

Emmett's jokes, Alice's hyper but sweet personality, all though I see determination in her eyes sometimes. Rosalie had a bitchy side, which was annoying, but when you really get in her mind she's cool, and that's why I love her. Jasper was quiet, but he always knew how to calm me down when I was down or mad.

And Edward…somehow, I loved him more, he was sweet, smart, charming, and not to mention. He. Is. HOT.

But after a while, I start to clearly see that the Cullens are not normal. In fact, this weird thing happened a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was in the parking lot after school, and I was waiting for all my brothers (minus Luke) to come back from their teacher conversation . It was raining as usual, but it was raining hard. My hair was soaked because I wasn't putting on my hood, but that was because I was looking at the Cullens. _

_They were on the other side of the lot and they all stared back at me, some of them smiled and waved, which I returned. _

_But then I heard this cracking sound, and when I looked up, this huge branch was coming down on me. By the size of it, I could be breaking lots of bones here people! _

_I was about to run, even though I probably wouldn't get out of the way in time. But before I could run something hard and cold slammed into me, and right before my eyes, I was on the other side of my- well my brothers car, on the ground._

_I looked up to see what smashed me and I saw that it was my current favorite Cullen. Edward._

_Wait…favorite. Where the heck did that come from?_

_Ah whatever, but by the way he was looking at me, and by the way his arm was around my waist, we could've been ducking from a missile attack!_

_But what surprised me more, was how he got here so fast._

_I glanced around, thankfully my brothers weren't out yet, and the parking lot was empty except for us. I also looked under the car, to see the huge branch across and that it had landed exactly on the spot where I was standing._

_I looked back at Edward when I felt his arm draw back to his side as he stood up. I took his hand when he offered it._

_We stared at each other for a moment._

_Curious, I blurted out "Edward, how did you get here so fast?" _

He never answered that question, he would just say that I was crazy, and my head was messed up or something when I told him where he was before the stupid branch fell. I was sad when he stopped talking to me afterwards. But what made me even sadder, was that all of the Cullens stopped talking to me.

I wanted nothing more than for Alice to skipped over to me in the parking lot and talk my ear off. I wanted nothing more than for Emmett to joke with me in English and, etc wherever else. I was use to Rosalie ignoring me, but this way she was, was way different. I wanted jasper to calm me down whenever I got mad at that stupid wicked witch Lauren, who'd always think I was a nerd because of my age and grade. But I'll get to that later.

And Edward, I wanted nothing more than for him to talk to me in that sweet velvet voice he was gifted with. But now, he, along with them, don't even give me more than a side-way's glance. They think I don't see it, but I'm glad I do.

But anyway, back to the present.

While my brothers and I were at lunch I was staring at the Cullens, they had their backs and sides to me. My brothers were talking about some excitement I had no idea about, and I didn't really care either, I just wanted to wrap my arms around all of the Cullens and give them a big teddy bear hug.

_What?_ You know what, what is my problem! Ever since I met them, I've been changing. **(AN: Haven't you noticed the difference in the past chapters?) **I'm not my tomboy self anymore, well I still was, but that was fading away. It was like, they were just bringing out my true feelings or something, I don't know! But whatever this other feeling was, it was getting to me, quick.

_No!_ I thought. I will not change! I will keep myself independent and strong, I will continue to hang out with my brothers like I always use to…yeah. I don't need the Cullens, if they want to ignore me, well I won't care, kinda. They still got me from the moment they asked me to sit with them.

But seriously! If they think I'm gonna go over to them and apologize for _whatever_ I did (or said technically) well ha! They got that wrong! Because guess what Cullens, I'm one of the toughest girls you will _ever_ meet.

_Cullens_ I thought in a judge like voice, mentally smiling. _I hereby say our friendship is OVER!_

Yeah, and after that little rant I looked outside to see the sun peeking through a cloud. It broke through a little more, enough to reflect through the window, and shine slightly on Alice's cheek.

But what was weird, was that her cheek that was shining, started to…_sparkle_.

Literally! It looked like a few diamonds were stuck it, although I don't think she would pierce her cheek.

Ugh, the only person I knew, who was possible for doing that was Damon.

But you know what? If they weren't going to let me in on what they are hiding then I'm gonna find out for myself.

Because hell yeah baby, it sure was suspicious when they all quietly gasped and Alice walked out the lunchroom door.

Rubbing her _cheek_.

Pfft, screw 'our friendship is over' idea! I was going to remain their friend, like I really truly want to, and I was going to get the answers.

Game on Cullens.

**Gah! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, like I was suppose to, but I have been depressed and lazy lately. I'm so sorry! But hey you know what good news are, you will **_**never**_** get an Author's note from me when it was supposed to be a chapter, I hate those! So uh…review, and I love you guys! Oh and since I'm feeling better now, I will be updating sooner **


	12. 12 Ding Dong, the answers are there

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 12. Ding Dong, the answers are there

_Bella's POV_

I left the lunchroom and followed Alice through the hallway. I bet she knew I was following her, because when I went in the girl's bathroom with her, she turned on me.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi Alice" I said.

"You saw it, didn't you?" she mumbled dropping her head down.

I nodded, and then sighed, "Alice, I don't know what I did to make you guys ignore me. But how about I make this talk simple…I know you guys aren't human"

Her head snapped up immediately, and her eyes were wide.

_Alice's POV_

Shit! I knew she would figure it out. She's too perspective to fool.

I wasn't going to encourage her though.

"What are we then?" I asked through clenched teeth, slightly looking down at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and pursed her lips. "I don't know, but it would be easier if you told me now."

"Why?" I nearly shrieked as a reflex reaction.

"Because" she started slowly.

"I've figured out a lot of tough things before"

I nodded, raising an eyebrow for her to continue.

"I _will_ find out, Alice. Either of you telling me, or I have to get answers myself. I'm smarter than you think"

I sighed, defeated, I knew she would figure it out soon. I saw it after Edward saved her from the branch.

"But Alice?"

"Yeah?"

She crossed her arms. "Could we…hang out again? We could do whatever you want, as long as I can be with you."

I froze when those words slipped out of her mouth, and I had her right where I wanted her. I was hoping she would say that because she is an awesome girl! We were going to be the best friends ever!

I knew I was so going to win this bet. Take that Emmett.

Oh and I absolutely _had_ to do something else with her.

_Bella's POV_

Alice stilled for a moment, and I waited for her rejection. Okay so maybe friendship wouldn't work.

But then, a huge smile spread across her face.

"We're going shopping Bella!" she squealed.

I groaned, I hated-no- I _despised_ shopping and all of shoptism! **(AN: May not be a word but oh well)**

Alice grabbed my bare arm with her cold hands.

"Bella, you need some serious girl time. When's the last time you've had that?"

I looked down, now we were getting to a touchy subject that includes my mom.

"When I was four" I said quietly.

"Uh, huh" She said and hugged me, it felt nice. That's another thing I loved about Alice, she truly understands you and knows what to do to make you feel better. No wonder she's with Jasper.

She pulled back and held both of my hands.

"So are we going shopping?" she asked, but I knew by the sound of her voice, I had no choice anyway.

"Ah what the heck, fine"

"WHAT!" a suddenly booming voice screamed, and none other than Emmett Cullen burst through the girl's bathroom door.

He ran over to us and we stared at him with huge grins.

"I win!" Alice squealed doing a graceful victory dance.

I shrugged and joined her, I wasn't as graceful, but at least I wouldn't trip.

We giggled as Emmett's jaw dropped.

And then he seemed to comprehend where he was at the moment.

"OH SHIT!" he said running out of the restroom.

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Alice, and I returned her hug. I was so happy I got my friend back.

That is until she ruined the moment.

"We are having a slumber party at my house this Friday too." She said in my ear.

_**After School…**_

"Bella! Guess what! Guess what!" Damon exclaimed running over to me as my other brothers followed.

"What?" I asked, still dazed of my free time with Alice.

"The hospital called Charlie, and Charlie called the school, and the school called Jayce! They said Luke had woken up from his coma this morning!"

Now that caught my attention dude!

"Really?" I asked starting to bounce with excitement.

"YEAH!" all of them said in harmony.

I almost had tears of joy in my eyes, and before I knew it, we were all jumping high with happiness.

"WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" cheered and whistle like a crowd at a concert.

Alice and Emmett came over then. Since I guess Edward, Jasper and Rosalie were still ignoring me.

"Hey what's all the excitement about?" Emmett asked with a grin.

I swear my face would have cracked because of my smile.

"Luke woke up this morning!" I exclaimed and jumped in his arms hyperly.

He caught me and swung me around in a circle.

"AWESOME! Even though he really didn't like us…" Emmett replied.

We all laughed and Jayce gave Emmett a slap on the back, flinching slightly.

"Dude, you're so built" He observed.

Emmett was quiet, but nodded. And Alice glanced at me.

Yep, another clue that they were not human.

_**Later at the hospital…**_

Well, when my brothers and I went in Luke's room. We were greeted by his big smile, and I-well we all, were completely shocked.

His skin was back to normal, he had his faint color in his cheeks again, his lips were pink again, and he looked like nothing had happened to him at all.

"Come 'ere suckers!" he teased holding out his arms wide open. I dashed over to him, wanting to be the first one to get to him, and nearly knocked him off of the hospital bed.

"Sup Luke?" I asked as the rest of my brothers joined the hug, except Jayce.

"You guys are sissies" he said, but we knew he was teasing so we played along.

"Aw C'mon Jayce," I said casually, "you know you wanna join the brotherly love" I added walking over to him with my arms open like Luke's was.

"Yeah, DUH I do!" he said and picked me up sideways like I was a football. He ran over to the rest of them and plopped me on the bed. We all wrapped our arms around each other then, and hugged happily and grateful.

And our puzzle was again, complete.

_**A few days later on Friday…**_

Luke got to go home immediately on that day. And he was better than ever! The Cullens still didn't talk to me, apart from Alice and Emmett, but I was receiving _looks_ from Edward then.

And his expressions looked slightly sad sometimes.

Whatever though, so my bros and I were in the parking before the bell. And I was on Luke's shoulders as he spun around, while I pretended to be Jack from _Titanic_ screaming "I'm the king of the world!" And when I got dizzy he put me down. I looked over to see Emmett smiling at me, and Alice beaming at me from across the parking lot when my vision was normal again.

Alice was beaming at me for two reasons I guess.

Firstly, because I was determined to go shopping with her, and have a sleepover at her house this weekend.

And secondly, because I noticed at that moment Edward Cullen was walking right to me.

I imagined him in slow motion, like, runway model slow motion.

"Bow chicka wow wow" I said to myself, Damon looked at me with agreement as if he heard.

I heard Edward chuckle as he got closer. Yep, he heard too.

But as he got closer, I braced myself for what was going to happen next.

_Edward's POV_

I would have to thank Alice for this later. In the lunchroom Bella had seen her skin sparkle when the sun shone on her cheek slightly.

Bella had followed her out of the lunchroom, and I guess they talked and made up. Although their friendship was never broken.

But I felt a thrill of excitement when Alice had announced that Bella would be over our house for the weekend. That would give me more time to talk with her, and straighten everything out.

I liked Bella, a lot. More than I even knew. But I'd have to convince her that there was nothing wrong with us, although I knew she wasn't going to buy it. She was too smart for that.

She was a kid! Well at least looked like one. I still wasn't sure how old she was exactly.

I sighed as I stood by my Volvo along with my family. I watched Luke pick her and put her on his shoulders. He spun around smiling as she reenacted Jack from _Titanic_.

I was happy for Luke, even though he didn't like me that much. I was forever grateful that his health was back to normal, but a bit improved.

But I would love it if it were me who had Bella on my shoulders.

I jumped slightly when Emmett surprisingly kicked my backside towards Bella, while Alice looked at me encouragingly.

_Don't worry, she's an easy forgiver._ She thought.

So, I walked over to Bella hiding my nervous mask.

When Bella's wide brown eyes captured mine, I couldn't look away.

She looked at me like she was concentrating for a moment, like she was calculating or something.

"_Bow chicka wow wow"_ she said to herself out of nowhere. Damon looked at her.

_Bow chicka wow wow is so right for him._ Damon thought agreeing.

I chuckled, oh how I wish I could read her mind, even for a moment.

I braced myself the same time Bella did, and I took a deep breath.

Well, here goes _something_.

**Yay! It only took me a few hours on this one…and you know what, I have no idea what to say right now. Well please Read and review, and I'll be checking it out. But for now, I go to sleep. Good night!**


	13. 13 'Cause I'm smart like that

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 13. 'Cause I'm smart like that

_Bella's POV_

Edward stood in front of me, he had a small smile on his face. But his eyes were full of grief. I looked back at him, bewildered. Well…this is um, interesting.

I looked behind my shoulder at Luke, he nodded with a smile. He had forgiven the Cullens because they were part of his save.

"C'mon guys, let's give them some space." Damon said grabbing Jayce's bicep walking to the school door. The others followed, and Damon turned around to wink at me to say "work it sweetie"

I looked back at Edward, and waited for him to speak, for whatever reason he came over here.

"Bella…" he started reluctantly.

I nodded with a grin on my face. Hehe, he makes my name sound so cool.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately. I was very immature."

I shook my head, "S'okay dude! Oh and it was not immature, because if you want immature, you'd hang out with me and my brothers."

He chuckled, and that crooked grin came back up again. I couldn't help but smile back.

_Edward's POV_

She smiled, at me! It just make me grin wider. I was about to tell her how adorable she was, that is until Alice interrupted me with her thoughts.

_YOU BETTER ASK HER TO SIT WITH YOU TODAY!_

I looked back at Alice, and she stood there innocently with a smile. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bella.

"Uh Bella?" I asked

"Uh huh?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"Would you like to sit with…" I shot Alice a "Help me out!" look quickly so Bella wouldn't see.

_Ask her to sit by you, we are going to sit by her brothers today._ She thought and I nodded and looked at the angel standing in front of me.

"Would you like to sit by me at lunch?" I asked in a small voice.

I hoped she said yes, because it seems I have a LOT of explaining to do.

_Bella's POV_

"Would you like to sit by me at lunch?" he asked quietly.

I blinked surprised, but shrugged it off.

"Okay!" I agreed happily.

Edward was my pending friend I guess for now, but at least I would get some more answers from him.

I was so going to figure them out, today.

_**In English…**_

"Paper beats rock Emmett I win!" I said in victory.

Emmett had a confused face and he looked at his rock shaped hand.

"Nuh-uh! Rock can so beat paper!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"I know, but that means rock will always win, so in this game, paper beats rock."

Emmett just looked at me dumbfounded.

"I don't get it" he said a minute later.

I sighed, "Okay, let's say you're the paper, and Jayce is the rock"

"WHAT! No FREAKIN way!" he shouted, almost everyone in class turned around to face us. Thank goodness class hadn't started yet.

"Sooo… that means that the rock is the toughest," I continued, Emmett crossed his arms. "But when the paper came, (that's you) you beat the toughest one, because rock can't always win. Do you understand now?"

Emmett thought about it and then a huge grin spread across his face, his dimples showing again.

"Sweet!" he agreed. " We'll wrestle when you come over today!" he added happily. But yet kinda randomly.

I gulped, crap I tried to forget about the slumber party and the shopping today.

"Awww, what's wrong little sis? You scared of a little wrestle." He teased, and I looked at him incredulously.

"No! I love to wrestle, but I gotta go shopping with Alice today." We both shuddered at the same time and laughed.

And then I thought about the way he called me a 'little sis' I smiled just as the teacher walked in and started class.

_**Later at lunch…**_

"A few feet to the left" Jeremy said, and I adjusted the fork to the left.

"Move it a few inches back" he added, and I obeyed.

"Alright that's good enough" Jeremy lifted his hand. "Ready everyone!" he shouted.

We all made fists above our forks.

"Stage one! FIRE!" Jeremy shouted pounding his fist on the fork's teeth. Sending a French fry flying towards Jayce.

He caught in his mouth.

"Stage two! FIRE!" Zeke shouted pounding his fist on the fork's teeth. Sending a piece of macaroni to Jayce.

He caught that on the corner of his lips, but got it in his mouth.

"Stage three! FIRE!" I shouted pounding my fist on the fork's teeth. Sending a chicken nugget to Jayce.

He caught in between his teeth like a dog playing Frisbee.

Then we waited for the next piece of food. Damon looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah right! I'm not about to pound my fist on a fork! That'll ruin my nails!" he exclaimed inspecting his fingers.

We shrugged and look at the Cullens who were at our table. Emmett came up to take Damon's place. He had a sly grin.

"FINAL STAGE FOUR! FIRE!" Emmett shouted the loudest. Pounding his fist on the fork's teeth. Sending another chicken nugget 5 miles an hour to Jayce.

Jayce caught it in his mouth thank God, but the force was so strong it knocked _him_ down flat on his back.

Whoa.

He stood up with wiggling legs, but threw both of his fists up like Rocky Balboa as he swallowed all the food in his mouth.

"YEAH!" he shouted.

"I give it a 10" Alice said.

"I give it a 10 too" Jasper agreed with a small smile to me. We were friends again.

"I give it a 10 also, even though it was stupid" Rosalie said, ruffling her hair. Again, her and I were cool again.

"I say 10" Edward muttered, with an amused expression.

"9.8" Luke said simply, resting his head in his hand.

Jayce looked at him in disbelief. "Aw Luke, you suck!" he shouted.

Luke just shrugged with a smile. "If you didn't fall at the end, it would've been a 10."

Jayce considered that, then he playfully glowered at Emmett.

"Man, that was one killer shot you made" Jayce said. By his tone, I knew he was on to something.

"Yeah, I know" Emmett said with a grin, knowing what Jayce was going to say next.

"ARM WRESTLE!" they demanded in harmony, and grabbed each other's hand.

"On the count of three" Jayce said winking at me as if saying "This dude is so dead"

"One…" Emmett started, his grin getting wider.

"Two…" Jayce continued, tightening his grip on Emmett.

"THREE!" and in a split second, Jayce was already losing.

I saw Emmett let him push his arm over, but stopped him in the middle. Their arms sat there, completely tied, until Emmett faked a struggling face like Jayce was.

"Wow, how about we call it a tie." Emmett suggested. And Jayce nodded eagerly.

We all bursted out laughing as Jayce was breathing hard. And then he looked at us with proud eyes.

"Guess I proved myself huh?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, sure you sucker" I said giving him a playful punch on the arm.

We all just talked like friends now, even Luke was warmed up with the Cullens. I was finally happy about that, but I still wanted to know why he didn't like them before.

Damon grabbed my arm suddenly, and I looked at him.

He had a huge smile on his face, and he took my chin and brought it in the direction where Edward was sitting at an empty table.

He waved at me, and beckoned me to come over to him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to that hottie!" Damon exclaimed pushing me in his direction.

I grabbed a French fry off of Jayce's tray when I passed him. _Good_ _luck_ my thoughts told me.

I walked over to Edward, and sat in the seat across from him.

**(AN: This part is the hardest!)**

"Sup Edward?" I said to him take a small bite of Jayce's fry.

"Hello" he replied.

He looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at me.

"So, you know we're not human?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Yup" I made a popping noise on the _p_.

"Well, what are your theories?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Theories about what?

"What do you think we are?" he asked through clenched teeth. Ah, back to me conversation with Alice.

_Edward's POV_

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I guess at first sight, I thought you were angels" she said matter of factly.

"Angels?" I scoffed to myself. "Yeah, how's that guess going?" I asked kinder now.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that I should kick that one out the window, because I changed my mind the second Alice asked me to go shopping with her." I chuckled at that. That would actually be a good reason why.

But then my face turned serious, I had to choose my words carefully now. "Well, what if we weren't angels? But we could live for…eternity like them. Only we aren't good like them, we are like…monsters" I hope I didn't say too much on that stupid rant.

Her face froze into an empty expression before I saw only her lips move. "Vampire" she said nodding.

"You and your family are vampires. You don't eat during lunch, Alice walked away from the sun when it shone on her, your beauty is a trap for prey, and your eyes are gold, but get darker when you're hungry I guess."

_Shit!_ I thought. I _had_ said too much. I looked over at my family, and saw them pretending like they didn't hear anything. But their thoughts were shouting at me.

_Jackass! I knew you would let her figure it out!_ Rosalie shrieked.

_I knew it was going to happen Edward, don't worry, she won't tell anyone._ Alice reassured me.

Crap_! I don't wanna move again! I would miss Bella and her brothers, they're awesome and fun!_ Emmett thought sad.

Jasper was trying to calm everyone down, being mature like Alice was.

I looked back over at Bella to see her grinning at me, and it took my breath away.

"Well, I guess this is gonna be one heck of a secret dude! But don't worry, I won't tell."

I smiled back, but it didn't touch my eyes. Thank God Alice had set a slumber party up for today.

**Sooo, how was that? It was awesome wasn't it, that was hard to think Edward here. Also, can someone help me with the document manager thing, how do you convert chapters/stories? Please you could message me or tell me in the reviews because I have to do that or else I can't upload :(. But anyway there you go! Read and please Review!**


	14. 14 Slumber Party with the vampires!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 14. Slumber Party with the vampires!

_Bella's POV_

After school that day, I told my brothers that the Cullens were driving me to their house today. My brothers already knew about the slumber party, so they let me go with an easy conversation.

I waved to my brothers as they left in the car. They rolled their windows down and waved back shouting, "SEE YA SUNDAY BELLS!" I laughed out loud.

When they disappeared in the street, Edward grabbed my hand, and Alice linked arms with me.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie in this tight looking red car, it was a BMW I guess. And at first I thought that was the car we were going in, but then they turned, and I saw Edward's silver Volvo.

This family was FAT with money. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

_**At the Cullens house…**_

Haha! This was so much fun! I can't believe I've been playing _Guitar Hero_ with Emmett and Jasper for _three_ hours! Emmett was funny as always, but he was furious that I kept winning. And Jasper was calming him down in some weird way.

"REMATCH! AGAIN!" Emmett boomed furious as I beat him for the 19th time.

I groaned, jeez he was pushy when it came to video games.

"I don't wanna" I complained.

"Hey Bella! Let's go shopping now!" Alice squealed, running down the stairs too fast for me to see. I got use to their physical movements since I've been over here.

"You know what, I think I'll take that rematch you offered me Emmett."

Alice stood in front of me with an annoyed expression.

"I thought you said you 'don't wanna'" she repeated my words. Aw crap! Vampires have good hearing too!

"C'mon Alice! I hate to shop! Especially with Damon, my feet were numb for a month…literally!"

"Haha! Alice will make your _body_ numb for a YEAR if you shop with her!" Emmett laughed, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor. I gulped.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Please?" she begged making puppy dog eyes at me.

"No" I said stepping back from her like Superman moving away from kryptonite. I could NOT resist puppy dog eyes. Alice smirked, of course she knew that.

"_Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?_" she begged in an even cuter voice, using full force on the puppy dog eyes.

I grabbed my hair and nearly pulled it out. "Alice!" I shrieked tortured.

When she didn't bother to remove her hypnotizing mask I sighed. Alice will always win.

"Fine" I said and she squealed loudly.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. Emmett followed after us stopping at the doorway to shout, "I HOPE YOU SURVIVE BELLA!" and he laughed at me.

Alice practically threw me in the passenger seat in her yellow porche and locked the doors as she got in. Well, I guess I was trying to pull free and run away.

I whimpered and put my hand on the car window where the house was.

I was going to die.

**(AN: Yeah, I have no idea what to do for this so let's just get back to the house)**

_**Back at the Cullens house after shopping…**_

_I survived. _I thought to myself. _I survived, I survived, I survived._

It was night time by the time Alice's torturous shopping was over. We went to hundreds of stores and had so many bags, we didn't have room in the trunk. But we know Alice, she found a way to squeeze them in there.

We pulled up in the garage, and the moment we got out, the Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were already pulling the bags out. Alice ran out of the garage with some

"How was it Bella?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"I made it" I pointed out the good news walking away from him.

I walked back in the house, only to have Alice shove clothes in my arms.

"Put these pajamas on! You'll look so adorable in them!" she squealed pushing me up the stairs.

I sighed and walked into their bathroom. I changed into the clothes Alice gave me, which were a fitted blue T-shirt, with white and black polka dotted pajama pants that went down to my feet. There was a shopping bag on the toilet seat, and I bet Alice put that there. I looked inside and shuddered at what I saw.

Fluffy bunny slippers. I would have killed Alice if she hadn't picked out the orange colored ones.

I sighed but put slipped them on my feet. Wow! They were more comfortable than I thought.

I ran out of the bathroom and went downstairs to be greeted by Emmett picking me up and swinging me around.

"You look GOOD Bells!" he boomed. I laughed as he put me down.

"Thanks, but is it too girlie?" I asked like I did with Damon.

"Nope" he made a popping sound on the _p_.

"Kay" I said happily and ran around to wherever.

I happened to pass another bathroom that had the door open. Do vampires use bathrooms? I wonder how the bathroom would smell if they do. Hmm.

"Hey Bella" I heard Alice say cheerily.

I stopped to look at her. She was putting make up on and looking in the mirror.

"Eww, makeup" I felt my face scrunch up. Alice gasped.

"You don't like makeup?" she screamed. I shook my head.

"I think it's gross, you know. Full of oil, and it makes people look fake if you overdo it." I said matter of factly. I remember when I watched TV in high definition, the actresses with too much makeup looked so creepy.

Alice sour expression softened, she cocked her head to the side.

"Have you ever tried makeup on Bella?" she asked sweetly.

"No" And I was proud too!

"HAHA! SHE IS AWESOME!" I heard Emmett shout somewhere in the house.

Alice just rolled her eyes and she held out her hand to me. "Would you like to?"

I opened my mouth to decline, but then I thought about it.

I never have tried makeup on, and just by looking at Alice, it made her look twice as beautiful than she already was. I never really thought of myself as attractive, but it would be nice to try something new. I _do_ wonder what I would look like with makeup on.

So, I took Alice's hand.

"C'mon" she said pulling me in the bathroom and picking me up to set me on the counter sink.

She took out this black stick with a red…thingy on it.

And then, she started putting it on _my lips_.

I felt her spread it all across my lips, and when she turned to take something else out, I quickly swiped the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip.

It tasted like _shit_!

"EWW! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" I screamed. Alice looked at me with a knowing face and with some other stuff in her hands. She looked at my lips.

"Goodness Bella, you're not supposed to _taste_ it. And it's lipstick. At least it was water proof." She spoke like she knew that it happened. Weird.

"Oh" I said stupidly.

"Uh huh, now close your eyes. I'm going to take out that sweet color of your skin." I closed my eyes, awaiting of what she was going to do next.

I felt her put my hair in a ponytail. I felt something like a pencil or pen going on my bottom eyes, and right above my top eyelashes. And then there was light brushing on my eyelids, it went all the way to my eyebrows, and back down. Alice blew on it and then did the same thing to my other eyelid.

And then I felt a soft tugging on my eyelashes, then on my eyebrows. It was cold and had slight moisture. Wow makeup is weird.

Then my eyes snapped open when Alice grabbed my waist and pulled me down off of the sink counter.

"Keep your eyes closed." She said. "The surprise will be right in front of you."

I closed my eyes again, and was determined to at least peek when Alice turned my body around.

"Don't peek." My mouth dropped. Again with the knowing!

After a moment I felt her breath on my ear. "Okay, go ahead" and I opened my eyes.

I gasped at what I saw. I remember how my reflection looked before. But my reflection NOW knocked my breath away.

I was beautiful, she made the makeup look so…natural. My eyelids were tinted blue and it was the perfect color that matched my skin. I had some stuff called…mascara? On my eyebrows and eyelashes that darkened them, and made my eyelashes look fuller and longer.

Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she would take out the color of my skin.

I sighed and turned to Alice, "It looks nice, thank you Alice." I smiled.

She crossed her arms, "Nice?" she scoffed and turned me around to the mirror again. "Bella, do you have _any_ idea how beautiful you are?"

I looked at myself and cocked my head to the side. I guess I did look awesome, but I'm not about to go crazy and put makeup on every day. Yuck!

"Just make sure you don't ruin it when you wrestle Emmett" wow! Is this chick psychic or something!

I turned around and hugged Alice. She was considered my sister now, the moment she hugged me back.

**(AN: Next are the events that they do during the slumber party)**

_**Wrestling with Emmett…**_

"YOU GIVE UP YET BELLA! HUH?" Emmett shouted with his arm around my neck. Softly, but still strong. Thank God he was forced to go easy on me.

I punched him everywhere I could reach. His legs, his chest, his arms, even his head. But my punches could've felt like feathers compared to _him_. He laughed at my weakness, I see why he didn't want to disappoint Jayce at school.

So I had no choice but to depend on the one part of a male's body no matter what condition it was in.

I took my foot, and swung it behind me with all my might in his 'private area'. *Wink wink*

Emmett whimpered before his arms slipped off of my neck. He crumbled on the ground and held himself between his legs. I looked at him and bursted out laughing.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW HUH EMMETT!" I choked out falling on the couch hysterically while I watched him in pain.

"SHUT UP!" he cried, and that just made me laugh harder.

_**Prank Calling…**_

The Cullens and I were going to prank call people, and we listed out a few people:

Lauren (Aka, Wicked Bitch of Forks) We laughed at the nickname I gave Lauren.

Tyler Crowley

And for the Grand Finale, My brothers!

"I bet you're a good prank caller, since you were raised by your brothers" Emmett laughed high-fiving me.

And we made our first call and put it on speaker.

_**Lauren…**_

"Hello?" I heard that horrible voice squawk on the other end.

"Good evening dear" I began, faking a British woman accent. The Cullens were holding their laughs as they watched me.

"Uh…like, I don't know you" she huffed. I raised an eyebrow and came up with good name quick.

"Oh yes where are my manners. My name is Rebecca Birthwick" **(AN: Just a random name)**

The Cullens started snickering, and I tried to contain my giggles also.

"Well, _Rebecca Birthwick_" she sneered the name like it was trash. "I don't know what you want, but just to let you know, I'm too good to be wasting my time talking to someone like _you_"

I could just imagine her smirking right now.

I let out a little laughter, but disguised it as an annoyed huff. "Well" I began faking anger and thought quick for a good comeback.

"I am an agent for a modeling company, and I found your pictures on facebook and I thought that you would like to be discovered" that shut her up immediately, so I continued my little rant.

"But I guess looks aren't the only thing that matter because apparently you aren't as good as I thought." Not that I would accept her if I was a modeling agent. Yuck number two!

"Too bad, we don't accept BITCHES like you BITCH!" I snapped with a big smile, and she was still silent. "Have a good life" I pretended I was about to hang up.

"WAIT!" she shrieked and I smirked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! If you give me another chance I will be better! Please! I'm so, so sorry!"

I looked at the Cullens to see them covering their mouths and smiling hugely. I feigned shock to make them snicker harder. Who would imagine Lauren _apologizing_.

"Well, okay dear." I agreed, and I couldn't say more than that. I almost lost it when I heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh and excuse me" she asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent, but the Wicked Bitch of Forks was underneath.

"Yes" I squealed silently.

"What is the modeling company called?" she asked eagerly, and I think I heard a computer getting turned on in the background.

I couldn't help myself, these words just slipped out uncontained.

"IT'S CALLED THE RETARD EXPRESS LAUREN!" I screamed into the phone and we all bursted out into hysterical laughter.

The other end was silent.

"Bella?" she spoke after a few minutes, we were still laughing. "You're with the _Cullens_?" I heard her shock.

"YOUR FREAKIN RIGHT SHE'S WITH US!" Emmett boomed in the phone so loud I bet Lauren could've went deaf.

"So sorry" I said calmly, not sorry at all.

Before she could answer I hung up. And we went into another round of laughter.

Ya still think you're too good for anyone now Lauren?

_**Mike Newton…**_

20 minutes later, we had finally calmed down and Alice was the first to speak.

"Wow that looked like fun, lemme try" she held out her hand for the phone.

I handed it to her, and she dialed Mike's number so quickly that her fingers were just a blur.

"Hello?" Mike said on the other end.

"Hey Mike, it's Alice" she said sweetly.

There was a pause. "Alice? Alice _Cullen_?" wow they must be something at school.

"Yes" she said ruffling her hair quickly.

"OH!" he exclaimed surprised. "So uh, what's up?" he asked awkwardly.

"Ah nothing much just wanted to talk to ya…" she smiled thinking of something.

"Okay! Jasper and I got into a fight and I am so put up for all his crap!" she cried, faking a hurt tone. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Aw that's too bad." He said, not sad at all. He sounded excited actually…OH I get it! Hehe!

"Yeah! I'm thinking about breaking up with him, only there's a teensy problem…I won't have a guy!" Okay now she sounded like a mini version of this girl named Jessica.

"Do you think you have any suggestions of any guys I could get with?" She asked like an innocent child, we all giggled quietly.

"Oh well…" he said, trying to sound casual. "Maybe you could go out with m…"

"WHAT JASPER!" she screamed cutting him off and holding the phone away from her. Even though Jasper was right beside her. Edward nudged him, and he caught on quickly.

"Alice babe, I'm so sorry about what I said. Please forgive me?" he asked faking hurt and regret with that cool southern accent. He was good with emotions. How does he do that?

"Of course Jazzy! I'll forgive you" Alice squealed.

"Yeah never mind" she said in the phone sounding bored.

"But…" he started, right before we hung up.

We all stared at each other.

"Wow Alice, you sure know how to break a heart and move on" Emmett said, pretending like he was wiping away tears. We all cracked up when Alice just shrugged.

_**Bella's Brothers…**_

"Okay guys…this is the ultimate challenge" I warned. "I was taught by my brothers, so we have to be really careful at this one" they all nodded and I dialed my Luke's cell.

"Hello?" I heard my brother say.

I started breathing heavily in the phone, and the Cullens did the same.

"What the…" Luke said and I heard him put his phone on speaker.

"Hiyeeeeeeee" I said sounding like an obsessed nerd.

"Uh…" Luke said. "Who's that" I heard Jayce boom on the other end.

"I don't know…how did you get my number?" he asked.

"Will you be my friend?" I asked creepily ignoring his question. We tried so hard not to laugh. I gave them a thumbs up mouthing "So far so good"

"Er…I don't know you" Luke replied calmly.

I snickered and pretended to be angry now. "BE MY FRIEND!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Zeke scream in the background, freaked out by my sudden loudness.

"Dude chill!" Jayce said containing anger. He doesn't let anyone yell at one of us without a fight.

"BE MY FRIEND BITCH!" I screamed again louder. The Emmett had his head buried in a pillow, and all of them were shaking.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!" Jayce shouted furious.

"I WASN'T TALKING TOU WAS I?" I screamed with a face cracking smile.

"Why are you so loud?" I heard Damon say, and I knew the ONE word that ticks him off.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FAGGOT!" I screamed, and the Cullens and I nearly died when I heard my brothers chorus "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A FAGGOT? FAGGOT! I'M NOT THE ONE DESPERATE FOR SOMEONE HERE!" Whoa Damon's got some vocals!

I pressed my fist to my mouth. Wow, if he figured out this is me he will _kill_ me!

"Why are you guys screaming?" I heard Jeremy say from afar.

We were silent, Jeremy was the smart one.

"THIS NERD!" Jayce screamed 'nerd' right in the phone, "IS CRAZY AND IS CALLING US TO BE OUR FRIEND! AND SURPRISINGLY HE OR SHE CUSSES!" there was silence.

Then I heard Jeremy sigh and take the phone. "Hi Bella how are you?" I heard him say calmly. The Cullens jaw dropped. I looked at them shrugging like "Told ya so"

"HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS BELLA?" Emmett boomed surprised. Giving away our identity.

"EMMETT!" we all shouted, Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head.

I sighed, "I'm good Jeremy thanks" I sighed again when I heard all of my brothers laugh loudly, getting their victory this time.

"We taught you so much Bella!" I heard Jayce say.

**(AN: LOL they were caught)**

_**Hours later…**_

The Cullens wanted to learn more about me, that's what they claimed since we've been bored for the last few minutes.

So we all sat down in the family room, and they all stared at me.

I sighed and decided to start.

"I was only four when my parents died. My mother's name was Renee, and m room, and they all stared at me.

I sighed and decided to start.

"I was only four when my parents died. My mother's name was Renee, and my father was named Phil. We were a happy family, simple and just carefree. My mom was really smart, and she was a fun-loving woman. It was like we were best friends instead of mother and daughter, even though I was still very young." I felt tears coming, but I pushed them back instantly. I was Bella Swan, the tomboy who doesn't cry. But anyway back to the story.

"I wanted to be just like her, only I always went overboard on getting smart. So my mom would always correct me if I got too far in that. Sometimes she would force me to play outside." I chuckled at that memory.

"Phil was good too, he was sweet, funny, and he loved sports." I frowned at what I was about to say next.

"Well, weeks after my 4th birthday, we were visited by…" I took a deep breath and looked all of them straight in the eye. "Vampires." They all gasped and Alice hung her head.

"Only they were different, they had red eyes. I one was named James, the other was named Victoria, or at least that's what I heard."

"I watched them drain my parents right in front of me, and I was very lucky. They were too busy making out to drain me too. So I hid in a closet and locked the door."

I looked over to see Emmett and Rosalie making out. They stopped when they realized that everyone was staring at them. "Continue" they both said embarrassed.

I sighed again. "so I stayed in the closet all night, and that next morning when I got out, my parents bodies were gone."

"I went out and sat on the streets, and apparently, my parents' disappearance caught a lot of attention. Charlie is known as the Chief of Police, he came down here to investigate. And when he found me sitting outside my house, that's where my miracle happened."

I smiled, as I thought about the way Charlie looked at me. Not with pity, but with love.

"My brothers were kids, well pre-teens to be precise. I walked in with a suitcase and they were frozen with shock" I stopped to make a face of how they looked. We all giggled.

"So, Damon squealed, happy that there was finally a girl he could shop and play with. Zeke was a bit mad, thinking I would steal their lives with my I-want-a-pony- or something like that attitude."

"Boy were they wrong about that…" Edward murmured.

"Jeremy, was curious of how I became an orphan. I didn't say anything about the vampires, but I just said that they died. Jayce made me feel welcome, he joked with me, and teased me a bit. It made me feel bad at first, but after he did it a few times I got use to it. Luke…he loved me already." I smiled big when I remember those words I thought about the Cullens after 2 days with them.

"They still left me out sometimes, and they would prank me too. Except Luke, who'd always ask if I was okay. After a week of being with them, I decided I was going to show them that I wasn't the type of girl they thought I was. It was time for me to follow my mother's words. 'I want you to be smart, and happy, fun-loving and carefree'" I repeated her words. "So, I pranked them back."

"What did you do?" Alice asked excitedly, I laughed at her.

"I set up a trap that made a bb gun shoot paintballs at them when they opened their door when they woke up. And after that, they fully accepted me to the family, saying I was one of the 'brothers' now."

"I've been with them for 9 years, and I love them very much." I felt the tears coming again, and I tried to hold them back. Edward pulled me to his chest, "Let it out honey, you've been holding it in too long." And I did when I felt one tear slide down my cheek.

" It would kill me if I lost them, I was broken before, and they picked up the pieces of my heart that fell." I cried.

Edward rocked me the whole time I sobbed, and I felt the rest of the Cullens hug me too. I smiled happily, I wonder how my brothers would react if they saw me like this.

_**Bedtime…**_

After my little story, the Cullens told me a little more about them.

Alice can see the future. Only she can see it when someone makes a choice, and their future can change if they change their minds. No wonder she knew everything I was going to do!

Jasper can feel emotions. He knows everything you are feeling and he can control them. Wow, I guess that's why he could calm me down all the time, and the prank calling scene.

Edward can read minds. My answer to that was "Cool" and then he claimed he could read everyone's mind but mine. My answer to that was "Hehe!"

Rosalie and Emmett didn't have any gifts. Crap, I thought Emmett's gift was "Superman #2"

Anyway, so it was time for the 'human' that's me, to go to bed, and I didn't whine because HELLO who doesn't like sleep? And besides, I would be with them all weekend.

Edward let me go in his room where he had this big huge couch. I think it was leather…because it was black. But oh well.

"Here you go" he said softly as I lay down on the couch.

"What about you?" I asked, surely he should sleep somewhere, I wonder where his bed was.

"Vampires don't sleep Bella" he said with a chuckle. I shrugged indifferently, but I was totally shocked inside.

Goodness how do they survive at night!

"Oh, well goodnight Edward" I said going deeper into the covers.

He sighed and leaned down. I was about to question him, when I felt his lips on my cheek.

I blinked, stunned. Wow for a stone hard body his lips felt soft.

I was pulled out of my new la la land when Edward suddenly said, "Sweet dreams Bella"

He was nowhere in sight.

**WHEW! That was a long chapter! Your welcome! Read and Review! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO DO THIS! Love you guys!**


	15. 15 Carlisle and Esme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 15. Carlisle and Esme

Edward's POV

As I left Bella in my room, I met my siblings downstairs.

Surprisingly, they were all silent. Even Emmett was speechless.

"Wow" Jasper said. "You guys have no idea how much pain she was in."

"And Bella's 13!" Emmett exclaimed surprised. I rolled my eyes at his slow mind.

Rosalie was silent. "I'm confused though, she had all those sweet memories of her mother and father, and she saw _nomad_ vampires when she was _four_. How could she act like it was no big deal all these years?" Rosalie was surprised at how tough Bella was.

So was I, for a human Bella was spiritually stronger than all of us!

I thought about that. I was touched by her story, hell it was probably worse than my life story.

"Bella needs us" Alice said looking at nothing. "If anything happens to her brothers and Charlie, we have to take her in. She won't ever be the same." we all nodded, Bella would be heartbroken if that happened. And I wouldn't bear to watch her like that, she was my life now.

Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow. _Is that love I feel?_

My eyes widened. What NO! Well was it?

Ah! Whatever.

"No…" Emmett said firmly, we looked at him shocked.

Was Emmett actually being _mature_?

"Bella could probably live without her brothers and Charlie without _too_ much pain, if all she had was one person" we leaned in to him.

_What is he up to?_ Rosalie asked.

_Ah I get it_ Alice knew already.

_Hmm, I guess by his feelings Emmett knows what he's doing. Impressive. _ Jasper thought.

"Bella needs a mother" Emmett said simply, smiling proud of himself. **(AN: Thank you city bookworm, the review gave me an idea!)**

I smacked my head with stupidity. Of course…Of course! She has siblings, a father, but no mother! And that's what she needed the most.

I flipped my cell phone open, Bella's happiness, takes two phone calls.

**(AN: I know this part sucked, but I am better at Bella's POV, sorry!)**

_**The next morning…**_

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to a bright sky that morning. My eyes snapped open and I immediately look at Edward wall sized window.

The sun was out!

Cool now I could see the Cullens sparkle again!

I jumped out of bed and ran out the room.

I slid down the stair railing, only to be caught by Edward at the bottom.

"Good morning" he said with that cute crooked smile of his.

"Hey" I said back, returning the smile.

He put me down and held my hand, guiding me back to the family room.

"We want you to meet our other family members" he looked at me excitedly.

Huh? They had more siblings, no way!

We stopped when I saw two other vampires who I didn't know.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were standing next to them.

"Bella, I would like for you to meet our parents. That's Carlisle our father." He pointed to the tall blonde one who had a face any man would give an eyeball for. **(AN: I don't really know how to describe Carlisle.)**

"And this is Esme…" he looked at me, "Our mother." He pointed to a slim woman with caramel colored hair, full pink lips and wide golden eyes.

She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I envied the Cullens now.

"Oh" I said, my happy voice suddenly gone.

Why would they do this? I thought the Cullens were my friends. I told them my life story, the way I felt about my parents! The way I loved my mother to _death_! And they bring their parents here to brag in my face!

I could've cried, but I wasn't about to let them see me like that again. I was Bella Swan, the tomboy who doesn't cry.

I would give anything to have a mother like they do, but I guess they want to remind me of something I don't have.

Someone I could never have.

A mother.

"Could I go outside for a little bit?" I asked looking at Edward.

He nodded confused, but let me go.

I walked out the family room, aware of their eyes on my back. But I ignored them as I walked out the door.

Then I started running.

I needed my brothers. I needed Luke. I needed them to tell me that I didn't need the Cullens.

As always, Alice saw this coming. "Bella!" I heard Edward shout.

I didn't listen I just continued running as fast as I can.

"Bella wait!" I heard Alice say next.

"C'mon Bells, we didn't mean it like that!" Emmett shouted the loudest.

If I didn't know better, I would turn around.

But I was smarter than that.

So I kept running so fast maybe the Cullens would have a hard time catching me.

But Edward was right in front of me, grabbing my wrists.

"Lemme go!" I screamed in his face. He held on though, his face neutral.

He ignored my struggles, just watching me try to get away.

What was up with this family? Just hurt me and then think I'll take them back with open arms.

No way!

**Sorry it was short! But it was all I could think of! Esme will take care of Bella in the next chapter…Please review! And by the way HOW DO YOU CONVERT! I won't be able to update it I don't know how! Message me or review to tell me how Pwease! **


	16. 16 Shh, I'm here, my sweet little Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 16. Shh, I'm here, my sweet Bella (epilogue)

_Esme's POV_

Why did she run? Was she scared? I thought she already knew about us…

Carlisle and I just got back from Isle Esme. Edward said that he wanted us to meet a friend named Bella.

He told us everything about her, and her life story. The poor dear lost her parents when she had just turned four. And she lost them by vampires.

I was sitting in the family room, Carlisle patting my back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, she hasn't had a mother since she was four." He said in my ear.

I looked at him, "She acted out of hurt Carlisle, I saw it even though I only got a glimpse of her eyes"

He sighed and kissed my cheek. "She will come." He said to himself.

A few minutes later, the door opened and our children came in. Bella was cradled in Emmett's arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face was hidden in his chest. Carlisle and I stood up immediately.

"Go easy Esme, she's kinda shy of how you'll react to her." Alice said so low Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

Emmett nudged Bella gently while holding her. "Go ahead Bella" he said softly.

She sighed and turned her head slightly, so that only one of her eyes were looking at me. It was an okay view, but I couldn't see all of what those eyes show.

And then she turned to look me full in the face. I gasped as I looked into those beautiful, wide, chocolate brown eyes. I could see her soul and emotions perfectly.

I observed her whole figure.

She was quite slim for her height, and had lovely brunette colored hair that went to her waist. She had pale skin, it was almost as pale as mine if it weren't for that stunning, rose colored, natural blush on her cheeks. Her eyebrows were arched and the color of her hair, she had long eyelashes, she had a straight nose too. And she had pink cherry colored lips.

"Bella" suited her perfectly.

I would stay with her for as long as she wants, I would never leave her, and I would help her get through her pain.

And I wouldn't give her up…for anything.

_Bella's POV_

I stared at Esme, curiosity suddenly taking over my hurt. She looked over me, and then looked back into my eyes. She looked like she was going to cry, but I don't think that was possible for vampires.

And she did the one thing I've been wishing for ever since the day my mom died.

She held out her arms to me. Her honey colored eyes full of love and acceptance.

I untwined my arms from Emmett's neck, and he set me down.

I walked shyly over to her, not taking my eyes off of her. And I felt the others watching me.

And when I was a few feet from her, I held my arms out and closed the space between us to embrace her. And she hugged me back softly.

After a moment of that, she picked me up as if I weighed nothing, and she cradled me like how Emmett had. And I felt all the love she put in this.

I also felt my heart was whole again.

She had a heart like my mother.

She loved me already like my mother had when I was born.

Hell, she even looked like my mother…in some ways.

But the best of all, like my mother…

She was perfect.

And yes, she was my mother.

_Edward's POV_

My siblings and I watched as they hugged. And all I could think was…_Wow_

_Aww…_ Alice thought with a huge smile

_YEAH! NOW WE CAN REALLY BE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY!_ Emmett boomed mentally, containing a victory dance.

_I guess she is happy now, if she considers Esme a mother, then I'll consider her my sister. And don't worry Edward, I'm happy for that._ Rosalie thought surprising me, I smiled at her warmly, which she returned.

_So much love, happiness, and wholeness…wow I don't think I remember any of those feelings!_ Jasper was happy too.

I nodded, Bella would finally have a mother, we would be there with her for anything, and I would protect Bella from harm's way.

Other than that, I believed that we would have some memories to remember.

_Esme's POV_

Bella…I thought unconsciously. She was the only person I could think about. I ravished her sweet smell, and I buried my face deeper in her hair.

Even though I barely knew her, besides her life story, and a few facts- I loved her already.

I remember the pain I felt when I lost my son before, but I vowed from the moment I saw Bella, I will _never_ lose her. She was so small, fragile, and still so adorable, I loved her with all my heart could give.

She had a bright heart I heard from my children. Apparently I believe them.

She was so beautiful.

And most importantly…

She was perfect.

And yes, she was my daughter.

**THE END! Literally that's the end…I don't know what else to do for this story. But never fear! I will have a sequel! So please don't cry yet! Look for it on my profile, and make sure you read! But until then I hope you enjoyed this story! Read and review! Goodbye! (For now)**


End file.
